Identity
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: A post apocalyptic spin off of HIS SACRIFICE. Past LOGAN. I can't see the great Wolverine dead in my universe so here is my first ever ROGAN! A mystery that's going to resurrect the greatest X-Man and make him meet the love of his life again. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ok guys another one here, it's a damn plot bunny that's been driving me crazy since I cried my eyes out for Logan on Friday and it will not go away until I make y'all read what I have up here in my brain because I don't know about y'all but I didn't like the end at all. X-men CANNOT die and Logan should NEVER EVERRRR die so ding ding ding peeps, here comes my first ever ROGAN! it starts with the end of Logan movie and turns into a mystery that's full of tons of drama, action and romance. It's my first attempt to bring a good future to the devastated X-World so please be with me peeps!**

 **And one more thing, the story is a post-apocalyptic future of my Victor Creed/Aks saga which means my Rogan is the last step of my Victor/Aks fiction but I'm going to post it along with HIS SACRIFICE, quite similar to Marvel's 'First-Sequel-Then-Prequel' s**t it does every year.**

 **No more yapping, just enjoy...**

Chapter 1

 **Logan's POV**

"So this is what it feels like..."

Couldn't choose a better line for the moment when I'm feeling myself so close to the experience the humans call 'The Death'. The death, a fucking gift many assholes tried to give me thousands of times but my 'immortal' body never accepted it but today's a different day. I can see the damn Grim Reaper coming for his favorite soul. but it was neither death itself or its unbearable pain, that made the great Wolverine say those words. It was a word itself that came out of the mouth of an innocent, little girl.

 _Daddy._

The damn word caused a strange, unfamiliar feeling to rise inside this old, battered body. The feeling of being someone's family. a feeling I hadn't felt for a long time and almost forgotten it since I lost someone very special. But maybe it's time, it's time to meet that person. I just need to let it go. Forever.

After seeing Laura's crying face for her dying father, I closed my eyes with a faded smile and let out a deep, tired sigh. I want it to get over peacefully but before that, I need to recall them, all of them. All the memories of my past till this moment. I started from the zero. The woman who gave me birth, the man I 'called' my father, the bastard who _was_ my father and yeah, a crazy son of a bitch who is my brother. Still is or not, I'm not sure.

I'm drowning into the violent whirlpool of reminiscences I've earned in this pathetic life of mine. The people I could call my friends and...family. Those faces attacking my collapsing brain together. Chuck, Scooter, Furball, 'Ro, Jean and Aks. They're all talking in my head, too loud for my liking. I can see everyone except for one single person that has been above all of them all till this very moment of my life. I need to see it, i need to see her face. Those soulful, chocolate eyes, that cute, pointed nose, those soft, rosy cheeks and that divine smile of my Rogue, No! Not Rogue, my Marie.

I never told Laura but her innocence always reminded me of Marie every single time when i looked at her. The same innocence i'd seen in my southern belle's eyes years ago when I'd picked her up from the road after our first awkward meeting in that bar. Our relationship'd seen many ups and downs together and among all of them, we'd aged together, something we both never thought was possible till last year, the last fucking year.

I never blamed Xavier for that. The old man was helpless. But it doesn't lessen the agony that kills me from inside every time when i think about the death of my Marie. If there's any man to blame, it's me. I should have died with her if i couldn't save her. The guilt never goes away. I still have her ring on my finger. I wear both of them together and just like them, we're also going to be together. Today. _Forever_.

"I'm coming Marie."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

his eyes snapped open with a breathless gasp as he jerked out of the longest sleep of his life. The warm drops of sweat were running down his temples and his claws buried deep into the old mattress. His chest heaving, desperately trying to control his breathing. His baffled eyes blinked rapidly and roamed all around like crazy, trying to make out everything in that dark room.

Hold on a second, _a room?_

What the fuck?! This was not where he was supposed to be!

Why isn't he...

"L-Logan...?" he pulled out the blades of his left hand within a damn blink and pointed them at the dark silhouette standing at his left. It reeked of pure terror at the moment.

He slowly turned his stern face to the shivering, female voice and its stony expression melted at once as he saw who it was.

"M-Marie...?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **So guys this is my first time in Rogans and I would appreciate all the reviews openly. And yes, Follows and Favourites are so very welcome :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys, here's your second chapter y'all have been waiting for but before that thank you soooo much for all the fabulous reviews, follows and favorites :D. I never expected such an overwhelming response to my fiction and I'd try my best to make it worth reading but yes, I'm going to update once in a week because I'm working on its prequel too.**

 **Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Logan is back to life and so is the woman he loves from the bottom of his heart...**

Chapter 2

Logan's sharp eyes could see the owner of the shaking, female voice very well in the dark but couldn't just believe it's really... _Her_.

Her trembling hand slowly reached the lamp and switch it on. "L-Logan, another nightmare, sugah?" she asked nervously, gulping at the sight of three shining, razor-sharp metals pointed at her and clutching the sheet tightly against her chest.

It's her! _IT IS REALLY HER!_ The same voice, the same brown eyes and the same auburn hair with a couple of shining, white stripes! but there was only one difference, she was not the aged beauty she was till last year with the fine wrinkles of her late forties, this one was the young and gorgeous embodiment of his Marie from years ago but how was that fucking possible?

Her nervy fingers advanced to touch his sweaty cheek but-

"Stay right where you are, woman!" Logan roared and kept his claws fixed at her while he shot out of the bed in his completely naked glory, not bothering to cover his manhood. "Who the fuck are you and where're Laura and other kids and...what the fuck is this place?!" he ran his eyes around in the light again. The walls looked just like...his cabin's he'd set on fire last year.

"Logan, baby, who's Laura? And..whay yah talkin' ta me lyke this? It's me, yer Mar-"

"No you're not!" His roar shook the entire cabin this time. "My Marie is dead! I had buried her body myself and the ring I'd given her, it's still on my-" He raised his hand to show her both of their rings but fell shell-shocked to find only one of them there.

"How can yah have mah ring on yer finger when it's here, on mine?" Marie revealed the beautiful, green diamond studded gold wrapped around her finger pleadingly, desperately trying to make her man believe she was his wife and Mate.

Logan's eyes first caught the ring and then HIS dogtags around the neck of the damn doppelganger of his wife. "How dare ya steal'em?" he surged forward to snatch them from her.

"No ah didn't, they're mine, damn it!" she clutched the dogtags with her hand wearing the ring and covered it with the other. Tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes. "What's happened ta yah, Logan? Everything was jus fine till yesterday, we've jus come here fer our honeymoon an'-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Honeymoon?!" Logan had to give a hopeless laugh this time. "What fuckin' year yer livin' in, woman? It's 2029, not 2021 when I married my Marie."

She stiffened as Logan's words touched her ears. First that damn nightmare and now this?

"Logan...It's 2021."

The damn revelation knocked Logan off his feet. It's 2021? It's fucking 2021?!

His eyes went straight to the little calendar on the wall that clearly showed the month of June, 2021. For another proof he glanced at the digital alarm on the nightstand that was gleaming 9th of June of the same year. His brain turned blank at this new, cruel joke of reality.

His claws unconsciously went in and he plunged both of his hands into his hair. He ran his bewildered eyes around again. Everything was familiar, everything looked real and his Marie was alive. Everything was just like he had till last year but it couldn't be real or...could it be...

His reality-challenged eyes gave him another biggest shock as they fell on the big mirror of their dressing table. It was his own reflection that broadened Logan's eyes this time. It was not the old, battered, wounded body that Logan'd left to die yesterday. It was the young, firm, chiseled body from his late thirties. His shivering fingers reached to touch his face. The tanned, wrinkleless skin felt good under his fingertips. Everything was the same but young and healthy, as he used to be in the past, as he used to be in...2021.

"I-I...w-what's..." he was at a loss for words. He looked back to the woman who was standing over there as his Marie with an ignorant helplessness in his eyes as if he didn't know who he was himself.

"L-Logan?...l-listen ta me...where yah goin?" Marie quickly proceeded to stop Logan as his confused feet stepped backwards. He didn't listen to her and stormed out of the cabin, away from her, away from everything.

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

His feet followed the rocky trail into the deep wild his cabin was surrounded by. He was just running like crazy, without knowing where he wanted to go. He just wanted to avoid this new shocking reality of his life. It was not the world he'd closed his eyes in. He'd just wished for a peaceful death in his daughter's arms so he could go to the woman who was waiting for him up there in heaven but No! Like every single fucking time, he was kicked back down onto the fucking earth, in the arms of a woman who called herself his Marie?

His long run finally came to an end before a horizontal row of thick, broad trees. He remembered the view. Everything was just like he'd seen last time when he came back here and burned the whole place to the ground. The agony of loosing Marie had driven him insane. But now, everything was back, just the way it was before.

He snikted out a claw and gave himself a big, oblique slash on his palm to make sure it was no fucking dream. He hissed momentarily and just waited, he knew it was gonna take some time due to his sickened healing factor but shockingly enough, it healed much faster than he thought. In fact, his healing'd never been this good. He could say the same thing about his strength and agility he'd felt in his little run a few minutes ago. But how's that fucking possible? The damn question was biting him in the ass again and again. Has he changed the future again? But who sent him back into the past? Kitty is dead and so is every other time traveling or teleporting mutant he knew. then how? Everything is a damn mystery now that's brought his Marie back to him. **His Marie** , she's alive again! So should he just...accept this new truth of his life and let it take him where it goes?

"James Logan Howlett!" Logan turned to the breathless snarl.

"'Nuff of yer 'Who Th' Fuck Are Yah?' shit! If yah evah walked out on me lyke that an' made me run afta' yah 'gain, ya'd end up in one week long coma nex' time, that's a promise, sugah." she gave a snarling warning with her hands on her bare hips, obviously his sudden escape forced her to forget about her clothes and chase after him all naked.

"Do yah get me?!"

"U-Uh...y-yeah.." Logan stammered, still a little bit dazed at the arousing sight of her heaving, sweaty breasts glistening in the moonlight.

"So now what? yah gonna make me stand here all night long lyke this?" she asked, trying to catch another breath against the tree behind her.

"No. Not at all, darlin'." he let out an uneasy smile and advanced to wrap an arm around her. "C'mon, let's go."

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

 **A few things to point out:-**

 **1\. As we all know, Marie's got a little share of Logan's healing factor she'd sucked out of him at Liberty Island take over. Although it's not as strong as Logan's, but it still gives her the ability to age much slower than other mutants or humans in my fic so here she's almost 25 in 2021and Logan is 36 but the deadly virus of the Project Transigen affected the entire mutant population in the future. It couldn't kill the married couple but as a result Marie lost her healing ability and the poisoned adamantium in Logan's body started weakening his healing factor. that's my explanation about them getting old together. Hope that explains everything :p**

 **2.I know I went all ballistic in this one without any fluffy goodness but don't worry, it starts with the next update ;-}**

 **Please let me know your reviews and ideas about this one, I need a lot of motivation guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys, here's your third chapter with a yummy bit of the fluffy-wuffy and smutty-wutty goodness I'd promised last time but before that, once again thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites. Last chapter was a challenge with all the drama and angst without any fluffy touch, quite opposite of most of the Rogans we've all read and loved but I'm glad people are enjoying it and curious about the upcoming updates. Seeing all those notifications in my inbox makes my day :-}**

 **Roganette- You got what you wished for ;-}**

Chapter 3

Marie lifted her head up from Logan's shoulder and stared at his still preoccupied profile. His puzzled brain was mindlessly dragging his frame back towards the cabin but the deep quandary of his narrowed eyes still hadn't left his face. She had no idea what'd gotten into him a few minutes ago. He refused to call her his Marie? _His own Rogue?_

Whatever it was, it couldn't just be one of his common nightmares. They certainly needed Professor X's help about it. Only he could find out what the hell was going on inside her Mate's brain but of course, that wasn't possible until they would go back to mansion. She'd talk to Logan about it in the morning but till then she needed to take his mind off the whole damn thing and divert it to something calming and...enjoyable.

"Usually, it takes a few years for men to get unromantic with their wifeys but you didn't even wait for our honeymoon to get over." the mischievous sarcasm muttered out of her lips.

"What?" Logan was kicked out of his train of thoughts.

"See? That's what I'm talkin' about." she slipped out of the hook of his arm and stood before him with folded arms and fake anger on her face. "Your 'just married' wife is walkin' next to you, all naked and all...willing, but you just don't seem to give a shit."

She seductively walked backward until her back hit against a tree. She amorously lifted a leg off the ground and bent it against the trunk of the tree behind her. a sharp but unfamiliar waft of the heavy arousal teased Logan's nostrils. Her hands slowly reached up to caress her pert breasts. "Can't you smell it, sugah?" the question was a low, husky whisper in itself.

 _The smell._ That's what created the whole mess in the first place. His Marie's sweet, calming scent of the earth after rains, that one, heavenly smell was absent from this woman. She smelled nothing like her. _Why?_ His mind was trying to be rational about this important fact but his damn boiling testosterone level was driving his animal insane at the maddening sight of such an enticing pose of their Mate. And apparently, the desire had overshadowed the rationality at the moment because Logan just found himself rock hard after a very long time. Now Logan and Wolverine, both wanted nothing else but be inside their woman and fuck her until she cried out their names.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck with a half smile and slowly walked to her. His hands snaked around her slim waist. "Came back to normal accent, eh?"

She smiled and slipped her silky arms around his neck. "You know me, the Southern Belle jumps out whenever the emotions get high." she whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe softly, sending a pleasant shiver down Logan's spine. Her lips drew an arousing trail of soft kisses and licks along his jaw but before they could find their destination, his hand grabbed a handful of her hair and gave it a sharp yank, exposing his Mark on the soft, naked skin of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Never seen ya so bold before, darlin'." the sentence came out in a low, husky tone of Wolverine. The wild lust dilating those deep amber pools.

She enticingly bit her lower lip and smiled. "Just a little wildness in the wild." she grabbed the back of his neck with the line and crashed her lips against his. The kiss hit Logan out of the blue but soon taking control, he tightened his arms around her and slammed her bare back up against the tree behind them. A sharp groan jumped out of Marie's mouth as she eagerly wrapped her legs around Logan's waist. Their tongues battling for the dominance. Without wasting any more time, one of her hands held onto his shoulder for the support while the other travelled down and wrapped her soft fingers around his hardened member to guide it to her throbbing entrance but grinning at her impatience, Logan grabbed both of her hands and held them up above her head in a solid grip.

"Logan..." Marie arched her back with a frustrated moan, rubbing her soaking heat against his eager hardness. Logan let out a surprised growl at her wanton hastiness and was just about to thrust into her dripping core, but suddenly his eyes went up and got stuck at the shining, green diamond ring in the finger of her struggling wrist. It brought back the nasty flashback of all the agonizing memories of the night he'd lost his Marie forever and buried her body with his own hands. Her ring around his finger was a reminder that he was going to be only hers till the last damn breath of his life. They filled his mind with the damn old, maddening ache again.

"I-I'm sorry..." he suddenly broke the kiss and hastily put a flabbergasted Marie back down on the ground before getting away from her with a strange helplessness in his eyes.

"Logan baby, w-what happened?" Marie asked, trying to control her rugged breathing. Everything was going so good but suddenly...?

"I'm sorry, Marie but...I-I just can't do it right now okay?...I'm just..sorry..." he tried to escape her questions with the lame excuse and surged towards the cabin, leaving a confused, panting and very turned on Marie behind.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

By the time Marie reached their cabin, Logan was on his side of the bed and 'pretending' to be in deep sleep. She had tons of questions thrashing around in her brain but the only man who could answer them didn't seem ready to face them at the moment. She let out a deep sigh and sunk down besides him with a deep worriedness for her man on her face. She pulled the sheet over both of them and rolled onto her side, facing away from her Mate to catch some peaceful hours of sleep to wipe the thick fog of anxiety and sexual frustration off her mind.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 _"T-Take your friends...and run. T-They'll keep coming and coming."_

 _"No..." Laura sobbed. Tears streaming down her beautiful face._

 _"L-Listen. Y-You don't have to f-fight anymore." she grasped his bloody hand with hers and he folded his shivering fingers around it._

 _"D-Don't...don't be what they made you." he gasped for his last few breaths. "L-Laura...Laura.."_

 _"D-Daddy..." the weeping girl whispered the word like a prayer._

 _A faded smile touched his quivering lips. "S-So...this is what it fee-"_

Once again, his eyes fluttered open with a long gasp as if it was the last one of his life. The beautiful face from the dream crossed his mind again. _His little Laura_. The only damn good thing he's earned in the fucking end of days. He doesn't know how much of things he's changed in the future, but he definitely would like to see the little angel with adamantium knives again.

But now, he's back to a goddamn lovely morning of the goddamn 2021. first thing his eyes faced in the wooden square was the bright rays coming in through the half-open window. From the warm bed under him to the old, wooden beam ceiling above his head, everything once again looked, heard and smelled familiar. Everything just the way it was last night. If anything missing, it was the beautiful, southern woman who woke up next to him previous night.

He sat up on the edge of his bed and ran a lazy hand down his face. His mind rewound all the events from the last night. First his damn freak out on the shocked woman, then his little run for the hills and then gawd, his foolish walkout on...her desires (open legs). It was a very, very stupid decision and he was realizing it now. Of course she wasn't the woman he'd spent eight best married years of his life but she was still... _his_ Marie. He couldn't deny her anything, especially when it was a mind-blowing sex in the wild. He still had a painful hard on from the last night and desperately needed a cold shower. Once he was done with himself, he'd be a man and go out to face her fury and then apologize to her. That's all he could think for now to make up for the biggest mistake of his life.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **For those who're going to point their gun at me, screaming I destroyed my first smut scene with Logan's stupid walkout on Marie, all I got to say in my defense is I'm trying to make Logan look like a puzzled man who's stuck between two different realities of his life. His mind is divided between his desires and his rationality. That's why he had to be an a$$ for this chap :p**

 **And yes, as y'all can see my Marie is a little bit bold and demanding. trust me, she's like that for a reason you're all gonna find out soon ;-}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry, I forgot to do it in the first chap so- Disclaimer: Own nothing. everything is Marvel's property, can't even ask for a Logan because he's only Marie's.**

 **OK so guys I'm back with your fourth chapter filled with all the fluffy goodness we love to see between our Beauty and the Wolverine, hope y'all enjoy ;-}**

Chapter 4

He quickly finished his shower and slipped into his clothes but before going out, he took a deep inhale and tried to trace her movements in the air. His senses'd stored her new smell of fresh cinnamons in the back of his mind all night long, even in his sleep. She smelled calm and serene at the moment. Then there were other wonderful smells of his favourite breakfast and coffee. A very pleasant hum of one of her all time favourite songs touched his ears. A brief smile curled the corners of his lips as he recognized it.

He walked out of the room with a bare hint of embarrassment on his face. His feet froze just as they crossed the threshold. He folded his arms and leaned against the door frame to enjoy the pleasant view with an unconscious smile. She was busy in preparing their breakfast in one of his plaid shirts like she did every morning. His Marie in one of his shirts was the best sight of the world for Logan. Her long, milky white legs and the prominent curve of her ass even his loose shirts were unable to hide were the best distraction from all the shitty problems of his life.

"Really darlin'? That Zayn boy in the morning?" His teasing tone caused the hum to abruptly stop. She hastily turned around and gave him a bright smile.

"Mornin' sugah, sleep well?" she hurried over and placed a soft, warm kiss on his cheek before pulling him to the table with her as if nothing happened last night.

"Today's breakfast is your pick, French Toast Sausage Roll-ups and my Momma's special, Mississippi Mud Pie." she pulled the chair for him and proudly presented her two hour's hardwork to her hubby. Logan let the heavenly smells fill his nostrils.

"Smells delicious." he rubbed his palms together with a brief smirk.

"Well, for you it'll taste more delicious when your goddamn beer graces the table so I'll just go, get it." she spun for the fridge but Logan caught her wrist. The deep embarrassment took over his face again.

"'S-Sorry for the last night." he muttered out at the lowest pitch of his voice, his guilt-ridden eyes running here and there to avoid hers. He had no idea how innocent he looked at these kinds of moments. Marie couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," she cupped his face in both of her palms and forced him to look up into her eyes. He found nothing but affection and forgiveness in those big, brown pools at the moment.

"I know what kinda reaction you were expectin' from me over that because most of the women'd behave the same way but lemme tell ya somethin' baby, I'm not one of those women. I'm sure you'd have seen something very disturbing in that nightmare of yours which made you freak out that way. And I also know only professor can help us about it. I really wanted to book our tickets back to Westchester but it was you who said a HELL NO for our phones on the trip so..." she gave a simple shrug. "But I mentally contacted him and told him about everything. He said it could be a mental manipulation or psychic attack and promised to find out about it through Cerebro first." she gave an assuring smile in the end of her sentence.

He brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed her palm. "Thanks, darlin'."

"No thanks between us, baby." she smiled widely. "I know how it feels to get harassed by tons of goddamn visions and voices in your head. I go through that shit everyday. It drives you totally crazy sometimes and at that moment, all you need is a good mental support. It's always here, sugah."

she stroked his furry cheek until he leaned into her touch. "Our relationship isn't just about physical needs. It's much more than that. If something disturbs you badly up there and stops you from comin' near me, it's okay, really. I'll wait until everything works out."

"But Marie-"

"Please baby, I know that's what you wanted to make me understand last night and I'm fine it." she smiled.

Logan stared into those big, glassy eyes until she finished her sentence. There wasn't even a slightest bit of pretense in them all the time. Everything she said was sheer and from her heart, quite much to Wolverine's disappointment.

His content sigh touched her palm. "Breakfast is gettin' cold."

"Oh god, silly me sugah, please get started and shit I forgot your beer," she hastily turned for fridge but suddenly spun around with an unconsciously seductive sway of her hips that didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "And yeah, Ontario is house of clouds in June and as far as I heard, nights are damn cold durin' rains here so you better pile up some firewood for the fireplace already."

"Don't worry," he crammed half of a sausage into his mouth in once. "Just get me my axe."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Logan'd turned half of the dying tree in their yard into the logs by the time Marie finished all her daily kitchen chores. She came out and quietly leaned against the door frame with crossed arms and legs to enjoy the eye soothing view of her man's naked, chiseled and sweaty back side. Every muscle of those bulky arms rippled with the up and down swings of his axe and gawd, those damn streaks of warm sweat traveling down his spine and disappearing into the middle of his perfect, jean covered butt cheeks, nothing could be more tempting than this personal Hugh Lumberjackman of hers at the moment.

Logan crushed the last of his cigar under his boot and smirked at his wife's silent drool down. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." he didn't need to turn around to see her reddened face.

But her reaction was the opposite of what he thought. "Well, taking a picture of your back is not what I have in mind right now, sugah." the low, seductive tone caused Logan's brows to raise.

He put the axe down and turned around with a smug smirk. The arousing sight of his sweaty front sent another wave of sexy chills into her lower tummy. Logan chuckled at her shuddering sigh and untied his flannel shirt from around his waist and wiped the salty drops off his face in a very slow, seductive way. Marie had to swallow hard. _That sexy son of a gun!_

"Really darlin', and what is that?"

She bit her half lower lip so innocently and closed the distance between their bodies with a slow, seducing pace. An evil glint in her eyes. Her right forefinger touched his navel and trailed its way up his front, coating itself in his salty fluid. Even her slightest touch was enough to make his cock roar back to life.

He abruptly caught the finger as it reached his left nipple. His signature raised brow graced his face again. "What are ya doin'?"

Her eyes looked up into his with a flicker of mischief as she tried to wrench her finger out of his grip. "What, sugah? We'd agreed on no chiggy-wiggying in bed for next few days but I never promised to keep my hands off you all this time." a fake innocence in her teasing tone. She had no idea what her hands were doing to Wolverine. The moth was playing with fire.

He smirked and suddenly pulled her against his chest. his hands went down and grabbed her ass. "Like to tease me, little girl?" the throaty growl raised her heartbeats.

Instead of flinching back, she smiled and defiantly bored her brown pupils into his deep amber ones. "What If I do?" the low, husky question left Logan speechless. Well that wasn't the kind of response he was expecting from his simple, shy Marie. When the hell did she become so frank about her 'wants'?

She took her plump, pink lips close to his ear. "And I know you like it too." the throaty whisper sent another hardening shiver right to his bulge down there and he subconsciously let go of her hands. She simpered smugly before bringing the finger coated with his sweat to her mouth. Her lips enveloped around the finger and sucked it with a low, slurpy moan. Her pupils rolled behind her closed lids as she savoured the salty water on her tongue. _Sweet fucking hell!_ Now it was Logan's turn to swallow hard to maintain his determination which was hard, very hard at the moment. But what about Wolverine?

 _Determination my ass!_

Her inviting actions has driven him insane just like last night and now he wants nothing but this lascivious woman writhing, panting and screaming under him.

She spun around with another killing sway of her ass and headed towards the cabin. "And yeah," she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder with a mischievous smile. "I've got another cold shower ready."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **Ok I don't know what the hell had gotten into me when writing the second half, if it felt a little indigestible, my doppelganger wrote it :p I always suck at writing fluffy stuff so REVIEWS PLEASE! I need to know I'm on the right path and ideas and suggestions are so welcome.**

 **And yes, the game of temptation has just begun ;-}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys, here's your fifth chapter filled with a delicious amount of fluffy goodness and the story of LOGAN from Logan's point of view. I've tried to give some explanations for all the loose ends of the movie. I Hope y'all like it.**

 **RKF22- You got what you wished for ;-}**

Chapter 5

What the hell are you doin' over there?" Logan plopped down onto sofa and switched on the tv. One of her all time favourite (and crappiest) movies was about to start in five minutes.

"I ain't comin', the rain could start any time." Marie said from the window. Her hopeful eyes and ears were fixed up there on loud thunders of the thick, black clouds that'd covered the evening sky completely.

Logan groaned with a large eye roll. "Goddamn Marie, why the hell do ya love rains so much? Everytime when it rains, you just hop out of the house and dance like a monkey on the roads and I have to be the one to drag ya back in before the damn pneumonia catches you."

Marie's jaw hit the ground. "Dance like a monkey? Really sugah?" she crossed her arms with an angry pout. "You know my healing factor keep me outta the hands of any kinda damn sickness but ya still drag me back in 'cause seein' me get socked in rains makes ya get ready for another round, Mr. My-Adamantiumed-Ass-Will-Rust-In-The-Rain." she growled out but regretted her sentence as soon as it jumped out of her mouth.

"What'd ya just call me?" the dangerous growl made her bite her tongue.

"S-Sorry Logan, I was just-" the rest of the line caught in her throat as she saw him slowly come at her just like a cat did at a careless mouse.

He rubbed his palms together with a dangerous playfulness in his eyes. "The little spitfire needs some punishment." a wicked grin on her face.

"Logan, no. I'm your wife now." she took a scared step back, pointing a warning finger at him but a small smirk on her lips. She kept retreating until her back hit against the window frame. One second she looked at it over her shoulder and next second she found herself trapped within the solid arms of her grinning Mate.

She had to get punished like this everytime when a stupid comment came out of her witty mouth. They were friendly touches until he declared her **his** in front of every asshole out there. They usually ended up on their beds, boinking like damn rabbits for the rest of the day after each punishment but unfortunately, there was painful distance between them this time.

But it doesn't mean he was could not play the game on her she'd been playing on him for past one damn week.

Logan's smirking lips slowly went close to her ear. "My Adamantiumed ass, eh?" he whispered into her ear, sending a strong wave of shivers right down into her lower tummy.

"Logan, I-"

"Shhhh..." another whisper into other ear. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. His hands lowered and pulled the end of her shirt up, revealing soft, milky white skin of her tummy beneath it. His fingers traced over the buttery skin, making Marie shiver with anticipation but quite opposite of what she'd thought and 'wanted', his fingers dug into the skin and started mercilessly tickling her.

"O-Oh gawd Logan, p-please stop..." the words barely came out between her fits of laughter. She tried all she could to peel Logan's hands from her waist but Logan just laughed and held on even tighter. Tears of unwanted joy sprang out of her eyes.

Her laugh suddenly died as the cross spray of first rain of the year touched her back through the window.

"Look, the rain's got started." Logan's fingers stopped as the damn cold drops wetted them.

He rolled his eyes. "Here ya go for the damn rain dance again."

"Yuppp and you can't stop me." she suddenly gave Logan a playful shove and ran out of the cabin. A wide, childlike grin touched her lips as the great scent of wet soil filled her nose. She spread her arms and looked up towards the sky. the cold, crystal-clear drops falling on her face and making her blink repeatedly. Her feet automatically started jumping and splashing in the muddy water.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the monkey dance." Logan smirked from the porch.

"What happened, Mr. Howlett? Not gonna punish me anymore? Afraid to step into the waters of God?" Marie grinned mischievously.

"No, Mrs. Howlett. I'm fine right here, not interested in making a goddamn jumping jack outta myself out there." he crossed his arms and stood against one of the beams of porch.

"Oh c'mon sugah, not even for this?" with a waggish wink, Marie's hands slowly reached the first button of her shirt. Logan's eyebrows touched the hairline.

One gulp for each button down. Logan's weapon was ready to burst out by the time the last button was undone. Marie caught the excited glint of Logan's eyes and with a devilish grin, she pulled her shirt apart, revealing a white tank top inside.

"Awww Wolverine's disappointed?" she gave a playful wriggle of eyebrows and tossed the shirt aside.

Logan shook his head and ignored her spicy comment. But Wolverine...?

 _Oh hell yeah I'm disappointed but don't worry baby girl, next time, I'm gonna rip that shirt off your delicious body!_

"C'mon sugah, join me."

"Nope. Never." Logan spun to go back in.

"Oh c'mon baby, we're on our goddamn honeymoon, the time to enjoy."

"And what exactly do ya want me do to 'enjoy' out there? Skip around in the damn dirty water like you?" Logan turned around with a smirk.

"Nope. Just feel it." she looked back up to the clouds and twirled around with widened arms. "Just feel those beautiful pearls on your face and enjoy. Live your whole life in these small moments because who knows if they're gonna come back again or not."

He stiffened as Marie's words fell into his ears. She was right. The future he'd seen until one week ago had none of these moments for him. If he's got a chance to live the best part of his life again, shouldn't he live it to the fullest?

Marie was lost in the pleasant white noise of rains, letting the big shiny drops trickle down her face when an arm encircled around her waist. She abruptly opened her eyes and found herself against the chest of her smirking Mate.

"Whoa, sugah-"

"Shhhh..." After a simple hush, Logan put one hand on her left hip and interlaced the fingers of other hand with hers and started moving back and forth in a slow, rhythmic motion.

Marie grinned widely.

"Reminded me of our wedding dance, sugah."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

By the time Marie came out of the bathroom after a quick change of clothes, Logan'd started the fire. He smiled at the enticing sight of Marie in one of his shirts again.

"Enjoyed the rain?" Marie smiled, rubbing Logan's hair dry with a towel.

"Nah, just enjoyed your drenched boobs against me." Marie gently tugged the back of his head down, making him look up at her. A wicked smirk on his lips.

A bright grin drew on her lips. "I enjoyed you against myself too."

Marie sat in Logan's lap on the woolen rug rag and Logan wrapped a blanket around them both. The rain had stopped and the peaceful silence was filling every corner of the cabin. In stead of saying anything, both Marie and Logan decided to enjoy the soothing quietness in each other's arms.

Marie bit her lip in uncertainty. "Logan, what was your nightmare about?" she finally broke the silence. Her eyes fixed on the red flames licking the walls of the fireplace.

Logan let out a deep breath and buried his nose into Marie's wet hair. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was more like...a vision, from the future."

"But still, I wanna know what you saw in it."

Logan's jaw tightened a bit. The answer was going to be a nasty one. "The damn apocalypse of mutants. They won't exist after a decade."

Marie snapped her shocked face to him. "What the...?"

Logan smirked and let his mind draw the damn 'vision' that had been the bitterest truth of his life for the past ten damn years of his life in front of his eyes again.

"29th of March 2022. The goddamn day when the president Walker signed on the mutant affairs control bill. It was the start of end of days for mutants. The biotechnology corporation Alkali-Transigen prepared a lethal legacy virus for destroyin' every kind of mutant gene and unleashed it on the entire mutant population of the world instead of only United States. It spread like an epidemic and wiped out thousands of mutants within just one week. Only class fives could survive it but it damaged a big part of their mutancies too. You lost your healing factor, my adamantium frame started weakening my healing ability and Charles was caught in the grip of an Alzheimer like decease which caused him to lose control of his powers to devastating effects. His goddamn brain became his biggest enemy and...the death of his great X-Men."

"What?!" Marie was left stunned.

"Yeah. We all tried to keep him in check by heavy dozes everyday but one night he was struck with one of his strongest seizures that unintentionally damaged the brains of more than 600 people around him. Seven of'em who tried to stop him were killed. They were all X-Men."

Logan halted his narration with a cold sigh and looked at Marie whose eyes were glistening with tears.

"Was I.."

"Yes." Logan whispered and looked away. "I was not in the mansion when it happened. The biggest f*ckin' mistake of my life. I could stop it, I could stop _him_ and save all of you. I buried all of those bodies, _your_ body with my own f*ckin' hands. I was a broken, guilt ridden son of a b*tch who now wanted nothing but a peaceful death after losing the love of his life but couldn't. I was all Xavier had now. By 2029 we were livin' in an abandoned smelting plant across the Mexican border with one of my old friend, Caliban. We together took care of Xavier and kept him out of the sight of the goddamn sniffers of government, who had declared him the biggest danger for the humanity.

The life was goin' okay until the day when a woman named Gabriela came to me and tried to hire me to escort her and an Eleven year old girl named Laura to a place in North Dakota called 'Eden'. I said no at first because I didn't want to leave Xavier alone but finally took the job on a high cash. I needed that money to buy a boat for Xavier and myself."

"A boat?"

"Yeah. Xavier wanted me to buy a boat for him and sail him out to the middle of the damn ocean so he could keep the world safe from his own mind. I said yes to the lady but when I went to pick her and girl up, the woman was murdered and from a recorded video on her phone, I found out the girl numbered X-23 was one of the expendable experiments of Transigen Project which was now after her. I tried to keep my a*s outta their mess but the girl stuck to my back like a damn leech after she secretly reached our hideout in the back of my car. I tried to get rid of her but Charles stopped me. Finally I had to get on a damn road trip with a crazy old telepath and a mute pint sized killing machine. "

"A killing machine?"

"The girl, she wasn't just a failed experiment, she was a kick*ss failed experiment. She slashed the damn throats of a big bunch of Reavers who were chasin' us from the Transigen in our first encounter with'em. And her weapons were a couple of adamantium blades in each hand and one in each foot."

"Whoa, Adamantium blades?"

"Yes. She was born with bone claws that were covered with Adamantium later on. She got'em from her father." Logan sighed and looked up to the ceiling to avoid Marie's upcoming reaction. "That was me." Marie turned her widened eyes to his saddened face. She was at a total loss of words. She had no idea this nightmare crap was that deep.

She still wanted to know more. "So what happened next?"

Logan closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "We lost Charles."

"What?!"

"The Transigen'd created Laura to create another me. X-24, an animal in the man's skin with my face. That a*shole killed Charles and tried to take Laura back to the lab but we beat the hell outta him together." a couple of tears blurred Logan's vision. "I had another death on my head now. The man who gave a goddamn Loner like me shelter and a bunch of friends. He was...a father figure to my animal. He wanted to close his eyes in the middle of ocean but it couldn't happen. I buried him near a lake, the only place I could come close to for his burial. And then we got back on the roads."

Marie was completely silent this time. She had to work hard to make a word, any word come out of her mouth. What could she say about this? Xavier, the great Charles Xavier got killed by a damn copy of Logan in the future? What could be more absurd than that?

"S-So...what happened when you guys reached Eden?"

Logan had to smirk. "Well, even before reachin' the damn place, I knew what it was. Nothing but a goddamn rocky location from the sh*tty comics of X-Men."

"What? Seriously?!" a Flicker of amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah. They chose it out of our damn comics."

"They?"

"Laura's friends, all the kids Transigen had experimented on. They escaped the lab together but Gabriela took Laura with her. Their leader Rictor ordered'em all to meet at Eden so they can head to Canada together."

"What was waitin' for'em in Canada?"

"A group of people who were probably willing to help'em. My job was done here. Now was the time to go back to where I'd come from but couldn't when the damn Reavers caught the kids. I used the serum from Rictor to have my last chance at the damn fight and slashed every f*ckin throat that came in my way.

I ghosted Zander Rice, the man behind the f*ckin Transigen before fightin' the final battle with the as*hole who killed Xavier. I couldn't meet his strength for long but Laura finished the job for me by shooting him dead with the Adamantium bullet I'd been keepin' with me all the time." His eyes lowered with a deep exhale. "For myself."

Marie's lips quivered. "L-Logan.."

"I had no purpose to continue this pathetic life of mine after your death, darlin'. But I had to continue it for Charles. After his peaceful death on the boat I had no intentions to keep my old a*s going but shootin' myself in the head was not goin' to help. Maybe two or three days this time but I'd heal. Therefore, I was simply goin' to make a hole in the boat with the bullet and let all three of us drown in the middle of nowhere so that nobody could ever find our DNA and use it for the worst."

Marie sighed and slowly shook her head. "I really had no idea you were goin' through the worst imagination of your life in that vision. It's really serious sugah, you sure you don't wanna go back to mansion? You really need Xavier on it."

"No." Logan said simply and looked down at her with a small smile. "I just need you with me right now. I need to feel it ain't no damn dream that will break next morning and I need to feel you're never goin' away from me again." the last sentence was like a pleading whisper.

His eyes boring into his. After a hesitant moment that felt like an eternity, they both advanced slowly, their lips mere inches away, Marie could feel Logan's warm breath on her lips. Logan proceeded this time and caught her lips in a tender kiss. Marie moaned and let herself melt into it. The tips of their tongues stroking each other and lips holding onto each other. The moment was perfection.

Marie broke the kiss with a shiver and hid her face into his chest.

"I never will sugah, I never will."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **Had to steal 'The Pint Sized Killing Machine' from a great story of the site. Just loves the damn nickname lol.**

 **Next chapter, you guys get your big, fat, juicy lemon but of course with a twist that will BLOW YOUR MINDS ;-} Just a little wait peeps...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Tadaaa! Here comes the chapter you've been waiting for last damn five updates. If anyone got a problem with the smutty-wutty goodness, please scroll right down to the bottom of chap, your twist is waiting for you down there ;p**

 **tcsportsmed7- No buddy, Logan LOOKS LIKE 36 in 2021. His actual age is still 181 years.**

Chapter 6

With a deep but silent yawn, Logan opened his eyes and found him arms tightly wrapped around his beautiful wife's slim waist. In spite of trying to sleep on their respective sides every night, they somehow ended up making spoons outta themselves every morning. Logan couldn't help but smile. He certainly couldn't deny the physical attraction between their bodies. Especially after last night when he opened his heart to her and told her everything about his dream. There was no longer the need to keep this painful distance between them. He knows it, his mind knows it and his cock definitely knows it.

His warm breath tickled the soft skin under Marie's ear, causing her sleepy frame to turn over and snuggle against her man but the rough growth of Logan's sharp stubble grazed her cheek in the process.

"Gawd baby, where was the last time you shaved?" the sleepy annoyance of her voice made Logan chuckle. He knew how much Marie hated his overgrown muttonchops and the rough ingrown hair of his unshaved surface.

"Just goin' to after shower." he said with a smirk.

"You better get rid of it in shower or I gotta try my own way when you're in sleep like last time." she grumbled and snuggled into his chest. Logan chuckled again and tightened his arms around his irresistible Mate.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"All done and all naked?" Marie's teasing voice chinked from the other side of the door.

Logan wiped his just shaven face with a smirk. "All done but wrapped in a towel to cover my modesty." Marie chuckled softly.

With a simple flick of Magneto's powers, she opened the door and whistled at the clean shaven hotness with well trimmed muttonchops of her feral of a husband. She slowly and seductively walked to him and traced a defiant forefinger on the smooth surface of both of his cheeks along his tamed sideburns.

"Smooth as butter, now that's somethin' all the chicks of Mutant High drool over everyday."

Just like last time, Logan caught her wandering finger and pulled her against his still wet chest. The aroma of soap and aftershave tingled Marie's nostrils.

"How do I know?" a dangerously lustful growl touched Marie's ears.

"What?"

"You said 'smooth as butter' but doesn't feel anything like that against my fingers so how do I know?" he took her forefinger into his mouth and sucked it slowly. "Need something more..'convincing' than just a finger." Marie gulped hard. The massage is clear. Wolverine wants her Rogue a little naughty today.

She smirked before taking her left cheek close to his and softly rubbed it against his cheek to feel the smooth and plain skin. Even his trimmed muttonchops felt good against her soft foreskin. The closeness between their lips raising their heartbeats to an impossible level and this clear display of 'feline-like' affection was being enjoyed by both of them. She repeated the process with other cheek before pulling away with a mischievous smile.

"Told ya already, smooth as butter."

Logan joined her waggish smile for a moment before getting lost into those deep brown eyes on hers. He could see his whole world in those soulful pools. He'd always felt damn lucky to have such a wonderful woman in his goddamn lonely life. She'd always been a great mental support in the toughest times of his life and the way she'd handled his freaking out behavior and decision to keep a painful distance between them for the last one week, both'd increased his love and respect for her even more. But now he wanted to break all those walls down himself. He wanted to pull her in his arms, kiss her until she couldn't breathe and have her beneath her whenever he wanted and however he wanted. He was dying to tell her about his feelings last night but couldn't when he found her peacefully sleeping in his arms in front of the fireplace. But No More! This goddamn chasm between them had become a personal ache and he was going to fill it up _now._

Logan's stare down made Marie a bit uncomfortable. She let out an uneasy smile. "Why are you starin' at me like you-" Logan quickly placed his index finger on her lips and cut off whatever she was going to say. It traced her bottom lip with a gentle possessiveness that raised Marie's heartbeats. The fresh cinnamon filled the air. She lifted up her nervous eyes and looked into his. She could now clearly see Logan's desires in them and It weakened her knees.

She bit her bottom lip and let out a shaky breath. "Logan-"

Logan cut her off again but with a searing, passionate kiss this time. His lips started playing with hers while his tongue forced her mouth open and wrapped around hers. It took Marie a few seconds to realize what was happening but just as she did, she grabbed the back of his neck and let herself get lost in the passionate, feral lovemaking. She moaned hard as Logan pushed her against the wall behind her and his hands reached to grope at her clothed breasts. He'd waited so hard for this and was now going to enjoying every single fucking moment of it.

He turned on the shower and let the big, glassy drops of cold water soak their bodies. Kissing him with everything she had, Marie lowered her hand and pulled off the offending towel, revealing his hardened, dripping wet cock ready to take her. She wrapped her soft fingers around it and stroked him gently, earning herself a low growl from Wolverine.

 _*Let me come out, let me have our Mate this time!*_

 _No! You'll hurt her._

 _*No I will not asshole! She's my Mate too. You get to fuck her everyday, I want my turn this time.*_

 _But why? You never tried to come out before._

 _*Because she's teased the hell outta me for last one fuckin' week. I need to have her my way this time.*_

 _Okay, just this once but if you hurt her, this is gonna be your last fuckin' chance to show up._

Logan broke the kiss abruptly and pulled off. His deep amber irises had turned into deep red ones, giving a clear realization of Wolverine's presence. He leered at his 'prey' from head to toe before suddenly snikting out his left hand's blades and slicing every damn cloth off her gorgeous, drenched body. He tossed now useless rags to the floor without taking his gaze off her. Marie blushed heavily and hastily tried to cover herself but Wolverine grabbed her hands and held them up above her head in a solid grip.

"Nuh-uh-uh darlin', let me see what's mine." His eyes explored every inch of that soft, milky white skin. When her eyes got their share, his lips surged forward and started kissing, licking and nipping the sensitive skin of her neck. His lips followed a stinging trail down to the valley of her breasts. Marie let out a loud gasping moan as he took a pinkish brown nipple in his mouth and sucked the running cold water off it. Freeing her hands, his other hand reached down to play with her other sensitive nub. She tossed her head back and silently begged Logan to pay the same kind of attention to her other breast through her whimpers. Wolverine happily obeyed and provided her other orb the same pleasure. Now his lips resumed their journey down to his prize between her legs.

"FUCK!" Marie's eyes rolled back in her head as Wolverine placed a soft kiss on her quivering mound. Her hands grabbed his head and pressed it against her hot core. Wolverine smirked against her slickened folds.

"Is that what you want, baby?" Marie's mouth and eyes turned into three silent Os as his wide, rough tongue swiped along her entire slit. A simple flick of his tongue forced her juices to gush out. The magical taste of her deliciously salty juice mixed with the sweet, cold drops of shower touched Wolverine's tongue and he eagerly lapped at her not to waste any single drop of it. Losing every bit of her self-control with the start of her mind numbing orgasm, Marie arched her back and waved against his hungry mouth.

"Oh fuck yes baby! D-Don't stop...please don't stop!"

Wolverine growled in pleasure and happily followed his Mate's command. He dipped his middle finger into her running cum and took it up to her mouth. She greedily licked herself off his finger. Finally after licking her completely clean, he stoop up with a wide grin and wiped his chin.

"Liked that darlin'?" His smirking voice caused her eyes to open. Her pupils now darkened with temporary satisfaction and a burning hunger for more. It wasn't Marie anymore, it was _Rogue_.

This time it was Wolverine who found himself trapped in a sudden, fiery kiss. Rogue sucked on his bottom lip before pushing her tongue into his mouth to battle his. Wolverine soon took control of the kiss snaking his hands down to grab her ass. Rogue moaned against his mouth and kissed him harder.

"How do you want it, baby?" Wolverine purred against her swollen lips.

Rogue pulled off for a second and looked into his eyes, a dangerous mischief on her lips. "Turn meh around and fuck meh hard." she replied with a shameless abandon.

Wolverine smirked and hastily turned his Rogue around. With a slight push he bent her over against the wall in front of them and let his eyes roam all over her beautiful, naked backside. The shining droplets of shower dripping down off her drenched hair as streaks and trickling down her prominent ass. The heavenly sight maddened Wolverine even more. He now wanted nothing but to thrust into her eager pussy and fuck her into next week but before that-

"AHH!" Rogue yelped in pain and shock as a painful slap met her left ass cheek. Her angry eyes snapped over her shoulder.

"This was for all goddamn games of temptation you'd been playin' on me for past one week." he stroked the reddened skin gently with a predatory grin on his lips.

Her jaw hit the floor. "What the hell do yah-"

Her growl caught in her throat as Wolverine grabbed her hips and thrust into her. A loud moan escaped her lips at the sudden Invasion. Setting a fast, powerful pace, his hands snaked around her and grabbed her swinging tits and started pushing both of them towards a mind blowing climax with each powerful stroke.

"Oh yes baby...fuck meh harder!"

Wolverine listened to his Mate's pleading moans and gave her exactly what she wanted. He wrapped her long auburn hair around his fist and pulled her against his chest until her back arched. His mouth found his mark on her neck and licked at the sensitive, puckered skin of it, causing Marie's eyes to roll closed with a silent gasp.

Logan licked the sweet drops of water off her back. "Open your eyes darlin', I need to see'em." His growling command forced her lust clouded eyes open. She turned her face covered with water drops to his and looked into his darkened eyes. Everything halted for a second.

Her quivering lips gave a small smile and said- "Ah love yah."

A wide grin spread on Wolverine's face. He caught her lips with his in a hot, bruising kiss and resumed their passionate lovemaking. One of his hands stayed up and kept tweaking her nipples and the other travelled down to play with the bundle of her nerves, immediately causing the second soul shuddering orgasm to crash into Rogue's wanton body.

"Oh gawd Logan...ah'm gonna..."

With his most insane pace, Wolverine sent his Rogue towards the most powerful euphoria she'd ever felt. Her tightness clenched around his cock and pushed him towards his own climax. They roared in unison as Wolverine pumped in the final time and spilled his seeds deep within her.

Rogue felt like her legs'd turned Jello. She'd have slumped down to the floor if Wolverine's mighty arms weren't wrapped around her. He turned off the shower and swiftly picked her up in his arms to take her to their bed. Though it was just the start of the day, Rogue wanted nothing else but sink into bed and catch a long, peaceful sleep.

"Don't even think for once I'm done with you yet." Wolverine grinned down at her, his body perfectly pinning her beneath him.

"But sugah-" the rest of her plea stuck in her throat as Wolverine unheard it and thrust into her.

"Here comes the second round, darlin'."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Logan's fagged eyes barely opened as the bright rays of sun fell on his face through the window and once again found his tired frame enveloped around his Mate's pleasure exhausted body. Again and again and again. Their last entire day was spent on their bed continuing what they'd started in shower. They barely stopped for lunch and dinner and then came back to their room and kept pushing each other over their edges until they had no more energy left in them for another round and finally fell asleep around dawn.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep, Logan buried his nose into the light, fruity smell of her hair. Marie flinched a little but was too tired to open her eyes so just mumbled something and cuddled her pillow again. Logan smirked and stroked her now dried hair. Her anxious scent relaxed under his touch again. His fingers reached up to roam through her tangled locks and started lightly massaging her still damp scalp to make her even more relaxed.

As his fingers travelled to the back of her head, he felt a little but quite hard bump under his fingertips. His eyes narrowed. Marie hadn't mentioned about any wound on her head since he'd waken up after that dream and as far as he remembered, Marie never had any kinda injury during their honeymoon on the cabin. He curiously moved her hair out of his way and decided to examine it. The bump was a little bit strange in itself. Its skin felt a bit 'plastic' beneath his touch. He then took his nose close to it and took a deep inhale. He was right. It did smell like a goddamn piece of plastic and glue-like sticky substance. Logan's jaw tightened at once. Something was wrong. He eagerly scratched the surface with his index finger. After a little struggle, 'the patch' came off and revealed a tiny device implanted into the original scalp of his wife. Logan's eyes widened in shock. What the hell is this thing stuck to my wife's head? And suddenly a weirdest question hit his brain, _why is he getting a feeling he's seen it somewhere before?_

He didn't know why but he was damn sure he'd seen this kind of device somewhere before but just couldn't place where. He punched his brain again and again to make himself remember about it and suddenly and thankfully, he finally did! He'd seen the same kind of shit on the back of head of that fucking animal named X-24. Logan's eyes'd caught it during their last battle before his death but hold on a damn second,

That was in 2029.

 _What the fuck?!_

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **MUHAHAHAHA did y'all really think it was 2021? MUHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* okay I need some cough syrup :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey there guys, I'm back with another chap! I'm so glad y'all liked my twist. Your reviews really make my day :-}**

 **Now, i know it's a very short update but get ready peeps, this one is going to reveal the villain of my fic. Hope y'all like it...**

Chapter 7

A sharp metallic hiss caused Marie's eyes flicker behind her closed eyelids. After a long moment she groggily opened them and let out a silent yawn. A blurred realization of her and Logan's passionate moments from yesterday brought a lazy smile to her lips. Every fagged nerve of her body told her to just snuggle into her man's chest and get back to sleep. Just as she rolled over to sink into her husband's arms, she found a set of three shining adamantium blades pointed at her.

"L-Logan?" her sleepy eyes widened at once. "What's all this, su-"

"Stop!" Logan hissed through his clenched teeth, trying so hard to control his anger. "Stop acting like my Marie, and just tell me who you really are!"

Marie sighed with a large eye roll. "Pleaseee! not again sugah, how many times do I have to-" she tried to get out of the bed but-

"Don't! Stay where you are, woman!" Logan roared. "And tell me who sent ya! It's Transigen right?"

"Oh fer gawd's sake Logan, nobady sent meh okay?" she shot out of the bed in her complete naked glory and tried to prove her innocence in a louder southern tone.

"Oh really? Then what the fuck is that goddamn bug doin' behind your head?!" Logan snarled again.

"Bug? What bug?" she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and instantly took her hand behind her head to touch the damn thing Logan was making so much fuss about but just as she did, it suddenly started bleeping with a bright red light and immediately hypnotized Marie. Her body went stiff and her eyes turned blank. After completely taking her in control, the little machine sent a horrible female voice message into her brain.

 _"Kill Logan, kill Wolverine!"_

Her blank vision now had a target in it, _The Great Wolverine._

Before Logan could understand what the hell was happening, Marie roared and ran at him with widened arms. Not wanting to hurt her before knowing who she really was, Logan pulled back his claws and grabbed her wrists but holy shit, just as he seized them, Marie activated her powers that started draining Logan. Logan's eyes immediately bulged out and his face turned veiny and pale with a loud gasp. Her draining force was much stronger than ever. In just next second, it brought Logan to his knees.

"M-Marie...s-s-stop.." Logan's dying voice pleaded but Marie's spellbound body wasn't listening to him anymore. It was just listening to a ghostly voice command in her head that was telling her to kill the love of her life.

Logan barely collected some strength to get back on his feet and give her a hard shove against the wall behind her. Her head hit against the wall and started spinning. With a weak groan, she sunk to the floor. Logan's healing factor immediately started working. He took another breathless gasp before stepping forward to check on the unconscious woman but just as he did, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His head also began spinning. His quivering fingers reached behind his neck to see what hit him and came back with a large dart in his hand. Before he could wrap his mind around whatever happening to him, his vision got completely blear and his head also hit the ground.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Ah you're finally awake, started thinking those elephant tranquilizers had sent you into a long coma or something." a thin, female voice touched Logan's ears as he tried to open his heavy eyes. His vision was still a little blurred, his eyes struggling to stay open. As he regained some of his senses, he took a weak sniff and tried to recognize the owner of the voice. It was indeed a familiar scent. _Claudine Renko_.

"C-Claudine?...i-is that you..?" Logan blinked repeatedly, trying to recognize the face and walls around him, he wasn't in the cabin for sure.

The voice took a step forward. "Glad to know you still remember me, Mr. Howlett." a taunting chink in her tone.

The blurred face got a little clear with the step. Unlike the last time when he'd seen her, the young girl was standing there in a skin-tight leather outfit, giving a crooked half-smile and..is that...a red diamond on her forehead? _Isn't that Sinis..._

As Logan shook his head and tried to wake his heavily drugged body, he found himself pinned to the wall behind him by a couple of heavy shackles around both of his wrists.

He unsuccessfully tried to wrench out of them. "W-What the hell is this, Claudine?! Unshackle me, _now_!" he snarled.

"Sorry Mr. Howlett, but cannot." she crossed her arms over her chest with a clenched jaw. "You see, you've destroyed my biggest plan and now you're going to pay for it."

Logan's groggy eyes narrowed. "P-Plan? What plan? What the hell are ya talkin' about, kid?!" Logan snarled and snikted out his blades, they struggled so hard to reach the shackles but no use.

"Don't waste your last bit of energy on those fetters. They're made of Vibranium, the strongest metal in the world, even those shiny blades of yours can't cut through them." she pointed her chin at his claws.

Logan roared in frustration again. "I don't want your fuckin' details kid, I just want my hands outta that shit and tell me where the fuck I am and where is Ma-, no that woman, where is she?!"

"I know you have so many questions thrashing around in that little brain of yours and I'm going to answer each and every single one of them but first," she turned around and walked over to a chair situated in the middle of the empty, white room. She sat down and crossed her legs with a mysterious smirk. "Let me give you my real introduction because my real identity is going to be the answer to all your questions. Claudine Renko was a lie. I'm Dr. Claudine, Claudine..Stryker, daughter of Colonel William "Bill" Stryker."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **A few things to point out:-**

 **1\. For all those who thought Mister Sinister was going to be the villain behind the whole set up, I need to point out that Sinister has NOTHING to do with the cloning of X-23 in the comics. In the post-credit scene of X-MEN: APOCALYPSE, they showed Essex Corp. collecting Logan's blood samples after Weapon X program failure but in the comics he's always been after the DNAs of Scott Summers and Jean Grey and later becomes the reason behind the birth of Nathan Summers aka Cable. Besides, he is an expert at cloning science then why would he wait so long to clone Logan when he had his DNA all these years? Maybe that's why they showed Transigen behind the creation of X-23, NOT Essex Corp in the movie.**

 **2\. I'm sure all the comic lovers like me must've recognized Claudine Renko but all the X-Movies fans'll have to wait for the next update to know about her.**

 **3\. Vibranium is actually the strongest metal in the comic world and that's the metal Captain America's Shield is made of.**

 **Once again, REVIEWS PLEASE guys! I really need to know how I'm going with this one. I won't lie, In spite of being a Sabertooth Fan, I really enjoy writing for this story and I want you guys to enjoy it as much as I do so questions and suggestions and yes, a raise in favorite list are so very welcome ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey there y'all, here is your Eighth chapter that's going to explain EVERYTHING about our villainess's past, the death of X-men and the truth of Marie's look alike with the biggest twist of my fic in the end so brace yourselves peeps...**

 **TheDarkAngel12- You go what you wished for ;-}**

Chapter 8

Logan felt like someone'd punched him in the stomach as her words fell into his ears. "What nonsense is this?! William Stryker had only a son, not a fuckin' daughter!" Logan's dry throat snarled out again.

"Nobody knows about my existence because my father wanted to keep it s secret."

She smirked at Logan's questioning gaze. "It All started in 1973. I was the sweet little princess of my daddy because unlike my crazy, mutant brother Jason, I was a complete human but my humanity became my biggest enemy when my father found out I had Blood Cancer. There was no cure for the terrible decease in those days. My father did everything in his power to save me but couldn't find a cure. His eight years old angel was dying. After losing my brother to the goddarned mutancy, he could not lose me. Time was running out of his hands and my condition was continuously worsening until the day when a stranger came to him. He told his name Dr. Nathaniel Essex and said his 'Master' wanted government's approval for a special experimentation named 'Weapon X Program' that was going to create a perfect weapon replete with various mutant abilities for the army and-"

"I know that already! Essex aka Mister Sinister and his fuckin' Master Romulus were the real puppeteers behind the Weapon X program, what's new in that?" Logan huffed. The last decade had brought back all the nasty memories of his dark past.

"Well what you don't know is that Essex wanted my father to become the army's face in it and in return he was ready to pay any price. My father's desperation forced him to made a deal with the devil. He said he would help them only if he could find a way to save his daughter. Essex agreed. After a few days my father took me to a strange lab like place and promised me my Cancer would be gone forever after I opened my eyes after this little operation." She halted her narration for a long moment to wipe a tear sitting in the corner of her eye.

"My father was speaking truth. The next time I opened my eyes, I wasn't feeling sick anymore. My strength and my will for living were back. I wanted to hug my daddy and tell him his attempt went successful this time but he wasn't there. Instead of that lab, I was lying in a dark, scary room and no one was with me. I banged at the door like crazy until one of my father's most trusted assistants, Brianna Renko opened it. She told me my father'd ordered her to keep me hidden there for saving me from some great dangers out there and I'd have to wait for him right here until he came back for me."

Her brooding gaze drifted down to the floor. "29 years, 5 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 18 hours, 12 minutes and 29 seconds. I waited that long for my father's return. every day and night I cried, I screamed and struggled with my strange nightmares within that goddarned square. God finally heard me and one day my daddy really returned. His now aged eyes were stunned to see my still young and healthy body of a Sixteen year old teenager. He'd come back to take me with him. In the car he revealed the reason behind keeping me away from him so long. Instead of curing my Cancer, Essex'd created a clone of mine with a regenerative healing factor out of my dying DNA and at the same time, activated my sleeping mutant genes that had ability to generate complex telepathic illusions like my brother. Then I realized my nightmares were actually a bunch of scary illusions my dad's absence was creating in my brain."

Her gaze was back to Logan's bewildered face. "Just like you, I was also a goddarned lab rat for Sinister who could be a useful pawn for him in the future but fortunately, my father smelled his evil purposes in time and secretly got me out of his lab. He told Brianna to keep me in anonymity until he returned. Now he wanted to take me with him because he needed my help to complete a mission of his. He needed my cloned DNA to clone a woman named Yuriko Oyama codenamed Lady Deathstrike who couldn't survive his first attempt to fuse Adamantium onto her bone structure. I didn't care why he needed me, I was just glad to have him back."

Her gaze suddenly turned wrathful. "But my happiness couldn't last long when I saw you killed my dad in front of my eyes!" She shot out of the chair and stomped over to Logan, fury dancing in her eyes. "Yes Logan! I was hidden in that helicopter, wearing a helmet to protect myself from Xavier's mental attack on all the mutants of the world when you were-"

Logan cut her off. "Look kid, I don't know what they told you but I did not kill your fa-"

"Yes you did!" she roared. "You killed my father right before my eyes but I couldn't anything to save him because Brianna stopped me from doing that. She told me your healing factor could easily beat my illusions which were still weaker than my brother. She hastily snuck me out of there and brought me to her house. She wanted me to forget about whatever happened at Alkali Lake and move on in my life but how could I forget my father's brutal murder? On that day I vowed to seize your everything from you and leave you to live in vain everyday until I was bored of seeing you living. With your death I would complete my father's mission to eliminate all of mutant kind. For that I decided to take help from the man who _created_ me, Nathaniel Essex aka Mister Sinister."

"To get your revenge on me, you took help from the man who once wanted to use you for his shitty plans?" a sarcastic sneer from Logan.

"You can call it whatever the hell you want, Mr. Howlett but for beating the great X-men I needed their greatest enemy. I tried to track him down for years. He finally came to surface Eleven years ago. This time he was after the DNAs of the leader of X-men, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. I tried to keep myself out of their mess but kept watch on Sinister all the time.

In their final encounter, Scott battled Sinister. After a furious fight Scott's optic blasts destroyed the source of all of Sinister's powers, the scarlet diamond on his forehead. When Summers left him to die a mortal death, I saved him and got him out of there. Now it was my Payback time. I showed him a great illusion of his death and forced him to transfer all his powers and genetic codes into my body. Like this Dr. Nathaniel Essex now had a new genetic identity, me, Ms. Sinister." she widened her arms with a proud smirk.

"After freezing my other 'Father's' body into cryonics for the future use, I took another victim of your berserk escape after the Weapon X failure, Dr. Zander Rice with me and took my first step towards my mission to make this world 'mutant-free'. I started hypnotizing road-side mutants through telepathy and forcing them to attack humans. Like this I proved them a great danger for the humanity in the eyes of government. When the president Walker signed on the mutant affairs control bill, I got my golden opportunity to release our Legacy Virus created by Zander on the entire mutant population of the world. But look at my bad luck, even after losing half of your powers, you darned Class Fives still survived it."

"Just like you did!" Logan smirked. "Man or woman, it felt damn good to see the great Sinister get trapped in his own trap."

She smirked back. "That's where you're wrong." she took another step ahead. "Did you really think I was such a big fool? I'd already prepared an antidote to compensate the damage the virus was going to leave in my body. Yes. I did lose half of my powers because of the virus but seeing the great X-men so helpless because of it was definitely worth it but unfortunately, even with the cure, it took me six long years to get my powers back completely. When I finally regained all my abilities, I entered Xavier's School as a student."

"Why?" Logan left a demanding snarl.

Claudine smiled viciously. "So I could use my biggest weapon to kill all the helpless X-men together.

"What the hell do you mean?" Logan's killer glare demanded.

"Obviously, the virus couldn't be sufficient to kill your people but at least it weakened their bodies to a vulnerable level and then I got a marvelous idea." a sinister smile stretched the corners of her lips. "I stepped into the mansion in disguise of Claudine Renko and chose the easiest target for my mission, the sick, old man Charles Xavier."

Logan's eyes widened in pure shock. "Yes Logan, it was me who snuck into Xavier's room that night and trapped his ill brain in a horrifying Illusion a group of all his past enemies attacked his mansion all together in. To ensure the safety of his children, his brain started attacking the minds of his foes but the poor old man didn't know he was actually hurting his own people. In this way, the great, gold-hearted Charles Xavier became the biggest danger for the humanity AND the reason behind the deaths of his beloved X-men."

His body was set on the fire by his words. He roared and jounced the fetters to break himself free. "You killed my Marie, you bitch! You took my wife, my friends, my everything away from me!" tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Wasn't that my promise?" she smirked evilly. "But my mission wasn't complete yet. Before someone else tried to use the DNAs of my preys, I decided to keep'em under my watch."

Before Logan's narrowed, teary eyes could understand the meaning of her words, her manicured index finger reached to trace Logan's sweaty cheek. Even his growl couldn't made her flinch back. "Yes, professor Logan. After you buried _your_ _Marie_ and friends with your own hands and snuck out of the mansion with Xavier, my men reached there and dug out all the dead bodies and brought them here. After preserving other DNAs for the future use, I chose Marie's DNA and prepared a complete look alike of your Marie and impregnated her with your DNA Sinister'd kept hidden all these years.

The purpose behind the combination was to get a unique mutant who was going to get its father's feral traits and its mother's drain force to suck in any other mutancy of the world. But we couldn't wait for the delivery because that goddarned mutant supporting organization, SHIELD'd smelled what we were up to in Transigen. That's why we had to hurry and transfer Marie's unborn child's DNA into a Twelve year old girl named Laura Kinney or as we call her, X-23."

Logan's glistening eyes blinked rapidly in disbelief, his voice was choked by thousands of warm emotions at the moment. "L-Laura is m-my...and M-Marie's daughter?"

" Yes. Your daughter and my best creation. She could be a one man army in herself but you!" she dug an infuriated finger into his chest. "You ruined everything! You took my best production away from me and now you're going to pay for it!"

A weak smirk played on Logan's lips. "You really think you can keep the great Wolverine down for long with these goddamn chains, little girl? Once your drugs are off, I'm gonna tear this whole fuckin' place apart!"

Claudine laughed out loud. She twirled her neck around. "The great Wolverine? Really? Where's he? I cannot see him." Logan's eyebrows drew close at the series of her cryptic questions.

"Hold on a second, are you talking about yourself? If yes, then sorry to disappoint you, Log-, uh-sorry again, for the past Twenty minutes, I've been calling from the name that has died one month ago."

Logan felt as if someone'd driven a fucking knife through his heart. Everything else around him simple turned into a blur as the damn statement entered his ears. His entire body fell numb as he realized his whole fucking identity was stripped off him.

Claudine smirked again. "What happened, 'Mr. Fake Howlett'? Still didn't get what I meant? Okay, let me put it on the table in the simplest words. You, my friend, are not the real James Logan Howlett. You're just a goddarned machine-made clone of him!"

Logan's breath caught in his numbed throat. "C-Clone..?"

"Yes. A clone. The real Logan's died one month ago when he chose a peaceful death in his daughter's arms but not before we found his body. His fatally wounded body was still breathing. After losing my best experiment, I desperately needed your DNA and it was right in front of my eyes but...this time I had a little mind game for my biggest enemy." she bored her crooked eyes into her lost ones. "I took your brain out of your dying, old body and put it into a new, young, duplicate body of yours. After a successful experimentation, I got my new creation, X-25."

Logan lifted his bewildered eyes. Among the violent cyclone of thousands of questions in his brain, he finally asked the biggest one. "Why?"

"Why? Hmm.." she crossed her arms over her chest with a crooked half smile. "Well I had two reasons. The first one has already been told by me and the second one is..I wanted to watch you scream in agony when you'd see your unborn 'Cub' be experimented on in your goddarned clone Mate's stomach everyday!" she gritted her teeth. "That's why I created this biggest Illusion of mine, the whole 'set-up' of 2021, Since your darned healing factor wasn't letting your brain accept my controlling device, I had to transfer all your memories you had with your wife into my cloned Marie so she could behave like the ghost of your wife and you could fall in her trap." she shook her head tauntingly. "Of course it was as real for her as it was for you but still, can't believe you fell for it so easily."

Logan's quivering lips asked. "W-Where is-"

"The clone of your wifey? Oh don't worry about her, she is perfectly fine on my experimental table."

Logan's eyes widened in horror. "Y-Your..e-experime-"

"Yes. It's just a little operation, to make her perfectly 'still' till her delivery." her every word was flaming Wolverine to jump out and rip the fucking bitch to damn shreds but Logan's body was unable to do anything like that due to still being under the shocking trauma of his new reality.

"Now if you don't have anything else left to ask, I would like to your leave. Goodnight, X-25." she turned around with a victorious smirk and walked out of the room, leaving a mentally jounced 'Logan' behind.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **A few things to point out:-**

 **1\. First of all, I HAD TO make Logan a damn clone because I needed to bring Logan back from the graves in his 'ever-green' glory, not with his battered, old body. Even the removal of rusting adamantium out of his aged body would kill him so I had to clone him with a very heavy heart, sorry about that guys but but but, he still has his own brain that makes him different from all other puppets of Claudine, you know what I mean...**

 **2\. I had two reasons behind showing Marie as a clone. First, I wanted to show her as the mother of X-23 and second, a young Marie for a young Logan :p**

 **3\. Claudine Renko isn't related to William Stryker in the comics but I wanted a blast from the past for Logan in this one so...**

 **Next Chapter:- Logan escapes the prison and saves Marie with a little help from an old friend and a 'Small-Packet-Big-Blast' named Nathan Summers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys here comes your Nineth chapter which is actually my first step towards the end of this story. Yes, THE IDENTITY reaches its destination after two or three chapters so get ready to enjoy a roller-coster ride peeps!**

 **Now about the last chapter, well that was the toughest one I've written so far and I'm glad people didn't blindly unfavorite and unfollow my story without musing over my twist. And yes, a big thank you to** **RKF22** **,** **identityless** **and a wonderful** **guest** **who liked my last update and wrote their fabulous reviews for it. You're all awesome :D!**

Chapter 9

"This's your new cabin, lover boy." with a nasty sneer, a couple of guards dragged Logan's half-concious and still astounded frame into a big, dark cellar. The last traces of tranquilizers still clouding his mind but the real reason behind this bewildered state of his brain was his new identity. _X fucking 25._

They riveted his wrists to the wall behind him. Even under such a heavy influence, he could smell two other mutants in the cellar, one smelled a little bit familiar but the other didn't. but then again, he wasn't in the state to give a shit about them.

The guards laughed at him again before walking out and pushing the red button on the metal plate near the door frame. The door slid shut and once again the room was filled by the pitch dark silence. The only source of the light in the entire cellarage was the pale moonlight coming through a small window that was almost touching the ceiling. Logan glanced up at it for a second and then lowered his head again.

"L-Logan?...Is that you?" a weak, male voice asked out of the dark, opposite wall.

Logan sighed and chose not to bother to reply. The dark silhouette struggled to get up. The rattle of chains revealed it was shackled too.

The voice took a step closer. "Oh God, it's really you."

Now Logan was pissed off. "Fuck off, bub!" he snarled out.

"W-Why are you talking to me like this? Didn't you recognize my voice?" he nervously leaned as far forward as his fetters allowed him to, and revealed a dark glimpse of his slender, totally white face in the moonlight. "It's me, Caliban."

The Name lingered in Logan's ears for a long moment. He slowly lifted his head and glanced at the familiar albino face.

Logan shook his head to trust his vision."Y-You're alive?"

"No, actually. I've been...cloned by them to track the remaining class fives of the world. B-But what happened to you? And where's Laura? A-And..how are you looking so..young?"

Logan let a faded smile rise the corners of his lips. "What do you think can make an oldass look so young within just one fuckin' month?"

Caliban's eyes widened at the realization of the horrific reality. "Oh god, they cloned you too?!" he shook his head. "Where's Laura?!"

"Don't know and don't want to either." Logan replied dryly.

"What the hell are you saying, Lo-"

"STOP CALLING ME LOGAN!" the angry feral roared. The clatter of chains echoed in the silent air. "I'm NOT Logan anymore! I'm just X-25 now!"

Caliban opened his mouth to say something but then closed it abruptly. "Then how do you remember everything?" Caliban asked suspiciously after a moment.

"Because those assholes put my good, old brain into this new fuckin' body!" he growled at the fuckin' words he just quoted from the manipulative bitch.

"Then you're still Logan." Caliban smirked. "Because you're reborn with your real memories unlike the rest of us who are nothing but the nameless cattle to Transigen."

"Then how do you remember me?"

"I snuck into their files to know about myself. They gave me a brief information about my alliance with you, Xavier and Laura."

"Whatever." Logan grumbled nonchalantly. "That was my fuckin' past. My present...and my future are this fuckin' basement from now on."

"Cannot believe you're saying this. Your Love, your Marie, her unconscious body is lying on the damn experiment table of that vindictive bitch, Claudine Renko and you're not gonna do anything to save her?!" Caliban asked in anger mixed disbelief.

Logan's eyes met his again for a second as Marie's name jumped out of his mouth. "M-Marie? You seen her?"

"No. But I can sense her. I can sense all of them." he nodded at Logan's confused face. "There're hundreds of unconscious clones all around here. Marie's also one of them. You gotta save her Logan, you gotta save her before they made her a living corpse in that goddamm lab!"

"But how could I? I'm not even-"

"Oh just shut that 'I-Am-Not-Logan-Anymore' crap! You are still THAT MAN, my friend. Even when you didn't have your memories and didn't know who you were, you still always came forward to save anyone from thousands like Transigen. You know why? Because inside that feral body, you have a human heart that always cares about others before itself."

His words awakened the real owner of the body, the great Wolverine. The last, remaining influence of drugs was waning rapidly as his chest heaved with each phrase coming out of Caliban's mouth.

"You just need to listen to it. It's telling you to get up, break those damn fetters and save your Marie from all those monsters among men. I know she's not the woman you ever loved but she's still your Marie because she's carrying a part of you inside her."Logan gazed at him. He remembered what Claudine said about tomorrow morning.

"Yes. She's pregnant with your child and they're gonna keep her into a comatose state until the baby is born from tomorrow. You gotta save her and YOUR baby Logan, Get up, James Logan Howlett, GET UP!" his thundering words spurred Wolverine on to shoot up and put all of his strength into his wrists to disengage himself from the wall behind him. With a loud roar, he rooted the damn iron hooks out of the wall and freed himself.

With a sharp snikt, the claws came out and released Caliban from his chains too. He quickly turned around and tried to slash the metal door but his blades couldn't even leave a damn scratch on it. He tried again and again and again but no use. He snarled in frustration.

"Save your breath big guy, the door is pure vibranium. There's nothing in the world that can cut through it." a careless, teenaged voice came out of another dark corner.

Logan hurried over and rid the voice of his shackles.

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked the blue eyed teenager who smelled a little familiar.

"Nathan Summers..or as they call me, X-01." he blurted out.

Logan's eyes widened. Now he knew why he smelled so..close. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Kid, do you know who your father is."

"Nope, never met him. I was in my mother's tummy when the Transigen caught her. They say she died while giving birth to me."

"Why did they throw you down here?"

"Because I was also one of the escaping experiments but the Reavers caught me and those assholes didn't even try to save me." Logan had to smirk at the boy's snarl. 'The little Summers' was nothing like his father about language.

"By the way, why are you askin' me all this? Do you know my father?"

"Yes I did."

"D-Did?" Nathan's heart sank into his stomach.

"Yes. He was...a good friend of mine."

"Can you tell me more about him?"

"I will tell you everything about him but before that we gotta get outta here."

"The door is the only entrance, there's no other away out."

"Then we gotta make one." Logan growled and grabbed Nathan's shoulders.

"Now listen good kid, I want a straight answer to whatever I ask you next, okay? What's your mutation?"

"Umm..I can lift things up in the air and-"

"Shoot blasts from your eyes, right?"

"How the hell do you know that?!" Nathan asked baffledly.

"Like I said earlier, I knew your father. Now, can you blast away that wall with your lasers?"

"L-Look I can use my powers only when those trainers allow me to. I don't know how they do it but..that's how it happens." he shrugged. "Trust me, I've tried many times."

"He's right." Caliban agreed. "They manipulate all the mutations they have in this building."

Logan's brows drew close. "But how do they do it? How can they-" Suddenly, the narrowed distance between his eyebrows was erased by a sudden realization. His hand hastily reached behind Nathan's head.

"W-What are you-"

"Shut up!" Logan's fingers felt the same metal device beneath them he'd seen behind Marie's head. He instantly put two and two together.

Caliban cocked a white brow. "Is that a-"

"Yeah, It's a bug."

"Bug?! I have a bug behind my head?!" the boy panicked.

"Stop fussin', it's just a device. We gotta get rid of it."

"But how?"

"Hold him for a second." Logan instructed Caliban to hold the scared kid still. One of his hand bent his neck forward and his other hand's fingers clenched around the little piece of machine. He gripped the device tightly and tried to pull it off. With a heavy struggle, the bug was finally rooted up. The boy screamed in pain as four streaks of blood flew out of the four now emptied holes in his scalp but Logan covered his mouth with his hand.

"Here's your criminal, that's what has been keepin' your powers under their feet for past so many years." Logan showed Nathan the blood covered piece of metal.

"Couldn't you be a little gentle?" the boy whined and Logan just shrugged with a smirk.

Caliban smirked. "So that's what they put behind the heads of their dogs to keep them on leash."

"Do you also have one?"

He took his fingers behind his head. "No I don't. Maybe my mutation isn't that big threat to them."

"And perhaps my friends are still outta their reach because they've already gotten rid of these." Nathan said.

Logan shook his head. "But I don't get one thing, if Claudine's got Sinister's telepathy, why does she need these little toys to control all of you?"

"Because the Virus's left a very small deficiency in her body. Her telepathy doesn't work on class fives." Caliban replied.

"How do you know that?" Logan asked.

The albino mutant smirked. "I can smell it." Logan smirked back.

"So what do we do now?" the younger mutant asked.

"Just go ahead and blast that wall." Logan ordered.

The boy nodded nervously. He exhaled sharply before setting a foot ahead. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his powers. He finally opened his eyes to aim at the wall but...nothing happened? He squeezed his eyes shut this time and reopened them after a moment but still nothing came out of his sockets.

"What's wrong, kid?" Logan asked impatiently.

"I-l don't know.." the boy looked lost.

"Even the little machine is off now, then why isn't it working?" Caliban asked with furrowed brows.

"M-Maybe because they always inject something into my body before every session that..makes me restless..and angry."

"Restless and angry, eh?" Logan gave his signature eyebrow raise before suddenly landing a mild punch on Nathan's left cheek that was enough to make him taste the ground. It took the bewildered boy a long moment to wrap his mind around whatever the hell just happened. He shook his head with a now tightened jaw. His chest heaved furiously and his irises abruptly started reddening.

"Get down, Caliban!" Logan screamed at the pale white friend just as he saw Nathan snap his neck to them and shoot his lethal optic blasts at them and within next fucking second, the deadly red beams blew up the old bricks of the wall before them into rubble and dirt. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and came back to himself as he realized what he'd just done.

He opened his eyes and threw Logan a murderous glare. "Was that nessasary?"

"Hell yeah." Logan grinned and extended his hand. The younger mutant took the hand after a silent curse.

"Now c'mon guys, let's get outta here."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **A tiny-winy confession: Nathan Summers aka Cable didn't have his father's powers in the comics but I'm giving him his daddy's lasers in my fic because it's fanfiction peeps! Everything is possible here ;-}**

 **Precap: An action packed chapter with a heart-melting or...funny bone-touching family reunion, just a little wait peeps ;-}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Here comes the first part of my favourite chapter peepsss! All those who read my other stories know I write my action filled chapters like a kicka$$ action movie so there're going to be back to back twists and turns. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **A big thanks to** **RKF22** **,** **Roganette** **and** **Killin-time** **for their awesome reviews, they're my energy booster lol.**

Chapter 10

 **The Final Battle- I**

"If you don't mind, may I ask you something, Ma'am?" A big question had been spinning in Claudine's one of most trusted assistants, Dr. Wilson's mind since they sent their new prisoner into that cellar.

"I can read your puny mind already but still, mouth the question, John." Claudine swiveled her chair side to side with a sinister smirk.

"I just want to know why you've kept your biggest and perhaps, most powerful enemy in that small cellar where one of his old friends and X-01've already been thrown into. It doesn't even have CCTVs. I mean, what if he tried to-"

"Escape?" Claudine completed the question for the stumpy man. She gave a side smirk before getting up. She picked a small, round, glass paperweight from her desk and revolved it between her manicured index finger and thumb.

"Well I have three reasons to keep him breathing in my little, dark square. First, the obvious one, I want to see him scream in agony everyday when we are going to run our knives on that little monster in his fake wife's womb. Second, there's absolutely nothing in this world that can break through that Vibranium door. Even the boy cannot help him until our device's controlling him. Now third and the final one, his new reality has jounced him to his core. He's admitted he's not the man anymore he used to be. "She turned to Wilson and smiled wickedly." Then what is out there he would want to go out for?"

Wilson smiled back. "You're right, Ma'am. His decampment is completely impossible. He can never break out of-" his sentence was cut off by a beeping message on the tab in his hand. His eyebrows touched each other as he read it.

"What is it, John?" Claudine raised a brow.

"M-Ma'am, the device on X-01 had abruptly stopped responding."

"Wh-" before Claudine could possess this newly found piece of information, all the alarms of her headquarters began echoing in the air.

 _"Prisoners on abscondment. I repeat, prisoners on abscondment."_

Claudine's breath caught in her throat.

"Helena, reveal the escapees." Claudine baffledly commanded her facility's artificial intelligence which in next second, showed her biggest and now 'free' enemy standing on her grounds with two other slaves of hers on the big, flat computer screen fixed to the wall.

"Urghhh!" Claudine threw the paperweight at the screen with a purely frustrated roar. "It can't happen, IT JUST CANNOT HAPPEN !"

Now, she turned her furious glare to Wilson. "Get the helicopter ready and send the Reavers down there to take care of them!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

With another slashed throat, Logan and his little gang entered a narrow passage that lead them to a wooden door 'Storeroom' was written on but Logan and Caliban, both could smell living bodies behind it.

One claw into the lock and the door opened without a hesitance. The trio's eyes bulged out as they stepped in Claudine's personal, vast hell. There were hundreds of big, cylindrical, glass tubes containing cloned mutants attached to every colossal wall. Logan walked over and narrowed his eyes at some faces. All of them were breathing through strange Oxygen masks around their mouths. He tried to recognized them. He was sure he'd seen two of them years ago.

Logan turned to Caliban. "Are they all-"

"Yes. They're all alive but in comatose state."

"Until that Cruella De Vil has a purpose to wake'em up." Nathan muttered from behind.

Caliban caught the look on Logan's face. "What's on your mind, my friend?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm not gonna let that bitch play with all those lives like she did with mine and Marie's. That's why," he took a step ahead. "I want you and the boy to go and save Marie, and I'm gonna save these people."

"But Logan-"

"We have no time, guys." he growled. "You both gotta hurry."

Caliban finally had to nod to Logan's stubbornness and hurried out of the room with Nathan. Now, Logan exhaled sharply before hurrying over to a big desk in the middle of the room. There was a touch screen computer on it. He started it and clicked on various icons. He finally found the file that had all the information about Claudine's every cloned mutant. Just as his index finger reached to awake all the sleeping bodies-

"Hello, Mr. Ex Howlett." a familiar voice from behind caused Logan's jaw to tighten. His smell was disturbingly strange this time.

"Came back from the pieces, Donny boy?" Logan turned around with a killer glare.

"Had to, for finishing an unfinished business." With a nasty smirk, Pierce revealed his weapon for his battle against Logan tonight, something that widened Logan's eyes.

"Remember these?" he smirked again as he unsheathed the ancient Muramasa Katana. "We picked'em up from your little hideout in Mexico. I've heard there are only two of them in the world. Able to kill any healing factor in the world right?" he ran his index on the sharp edge. "Let's put that statement to the test."

With the end of the damn sentence, Donald and his men ran at Logan. The furious feral snarled with a sharp snikt. The battle finally begins. All the goons pounced at Logan together but his eager claws defended himself successfully, ripping throats after throats furthermore. One long jump through the air and Logan's shining blades left three gashes at Pierce's left cheek. But much to Logan's bewilderment, the agonizing cuts couldn't move Donald even a damn inch. His eyes broadened when he saw shining steel under the bloody slits.

"You can't kill a machine, old man." Donald smirked wickedly before fixing a damn solid uppercut to Logan's chin and sending him high flying in the air.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Claudine and her men hastily entered the lab where they'd kept Marie's unconscious body. She reached the small touch screen tab on Wall and untied Marie's wrists and legs. "Now hurry, pick her up in your arms and follow me!" she barked at one of her guards.

The man nodded and hurried ahead but before he could even touch Marie, he was suddenly lifted up in the air and tossed against the wall behind Claudine.

"Going somewhere?" Caliban and Nathan walked in smirkingly.

Claudine gritted her teeth. "Keeping you both living was my biggest mistake!" Her snarl was a command for her men to jump forward and finish Logan's little minions but just as they stormed towards them, Nathan lifted all of them and threw them at Claudine but using her own telekinesis, she hung the wriggling bunch of men in the air. Both telekinetic forces battling each other in the air until Claudine overpowered the little boy and threw the cluster of her people at Caliban and Nathan. They all fell flat on the ground as a tangled mass of bodies.

"Did you really think you could stop the great Ms. Sinister?" she widened her arms with a shitty laugh. Now, Time for plan B. She hastily walked to the same screen on the wall to activate the controlling device of Marie she'd deactivated to keep her unconscious. Through a simple voice command, Marie would follow her out of the building without a damn question. She smirked at the thought and extended her hand towards the screen but freaking hell, as her forefinger touched the screen, a burning red laser beam blasted it off. She yelped in great pain.

"I will not let you turn another life into a goddamn weapon of yours!" Nathan snarled as he got up and fired another optic blast at her but she successfully avoided by ducking down as her healing factor kicked in and fired her own concussive blasts at the boy. Both shooting lethal energy beams at each other until her eyes suddenly turned burning red like Sinister's. Now she was shooting blasts from her eyes and her hands began tossing all the stuff of room at Nathan. The little boy's mind was now divided in attacking and defending himself at the same time. His little distraction bought Claudine a golden chance to pick him up in the air and throw him against the wall behind him. She kept throwing his baffled body against wall to wall until he passed out.

She walked over to the fainted brat. She took a gun out of her back pocket. She loaded it with some strange looking bullets."

"Do you know what these bullets are made of? They're made of the ancient iron of other Muramasa sword we'd obtained from your friend Logan's little castle. I've especially prepared them for all the trouble makers of my life like you." she smirked and aimed the gun at him but before she could pull the damn trigger, her eyes and mouth widened in shock filled agony. Her face turned pale white and veiny. A weak gasp came out of her quivering mouth before she sunk to the floor whimperingly.

"Ah I hate people who try ta hurt children." Marie's chest was heaving in anger. She finally closed her eyes and deactivated her powers.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"You're right bub." Logan laughed wiping the dying streak of blood off the corner of his mouth. "I cannot kill a machine." he shot back to his feet and snapped his neck with a metallic hiss. Wolverine's presence took over Logan's pupils this time. "But I can definitely make it break down." a predatory smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah?" Pierce gave another shitty smirk. "Let's put that statement to a test too."

Just as the same mocking sentence left his mouth, his men once again lunged at Logan but this time he decided to make his little bonds his biggest weapon. He gripped his Vibranium shackles still wrapped around his wrists in his solid grasps and started raining skin stripping whiplashes over all those goddamn walking metal boxes. Donald's goons weren't even being able to touch the infuriated feral. His claws leaving the bigger damage to their internal parts and wirings. One by one, Pierce's every man was tasting the ground. He needed to stop the feral at any cost. He signaled his remaining gang to encircle Logan. They all leapt at him together but Logan ducked down on one knee at the right time and twirled around, cutting all the metal legs in one swift spin but holy shit, just as he shot back to his feet, Donald drove his goddamn sword through the left side of Logan's midsection from behind. A weak, painful gasp left Logan's quivering lips.

"Did I pass the test?" Pierce grinned wickedly at his victory but that stupid grin couldn't stay on his face for long. a shocked agony took over his face as a clawed hand was shoved through his stomach. A stream of grease mixed with red, blood like fluid flew out of the enormous hole as his broken wires and circuits hung outside.

"Nope, you've got an F." a familiar, smirking voice tossed the wasted steel aside. Now, it turned its attention to the wounded feral.

"You okay, Jimmy boy?"

Logan turned around with a painful look in his eyes but the pain turned into a solid shock as he saw the man who was standing before him. His brother, his own fucking badass brother from another mother, was standing in front of him in his ever-green glory. Even the scent was the same. _How's that fucking possible?_

"V-Victor?"

"Surprise, surprise." man, his sense of humor is still intact.

"Well that was one hell of a surprise." Logan smirked weakly.

"Oh that's nothing in comparison with what's gonna burst in within next..." suddenly a bloody body of one of Claudine's guards was 'fly-kicked' in through the open door. "5 seconds."

Logan couldn't trust his vision again when his little baby girl he'd met every single night in his dreams since he opened his eyes in this body stormed in with a snarl.

"L-Laura?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Claudine's eyes snapped open as the healing process returned her drained energy. She checked her surroundings. Nothing but her men's unconscious bodies scattered all over the floor. She barely got back to her feet and hurried out to reach the roof. Her chopper was ready. Her guards surged forward to hold her staggering body.

"Start the copter." she growled as she hastily grabbed her seat.

"Yes, Ma'am." Her pilot nodded.

"Wilson," she called her assistant. "Awake X-24.2"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **Who's up for an a$$ whooping fight between 'X-24.2' and our favorite Daddy & Daughter in the world? Just a little wait ;-} **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **So you guys liked my little surprise last week? I had to make my favorite X-Character show up in the fic because I just love these feral brothers :D**

 **Now please enjoy the second part of Logan's final battle against Claudine's pawn...**

 **And yes, once again a giant thank you to** **identityless** **,** **Roganette** **and** **RKF22** **for their awesome reviews :D!**

Chapter 11

 **The Final Battle- II**

"Daddy?" her feet halted. Her little brown eyes narrowed at this stunning change in her father's body. The man she was looking at right now was definitely not the man who'd closed his eyes in her arms that evening. He smelled familiar but...

"Yeah, it's me darlin'." Logan tried to convince his baby girl.

"Go ahead knifes, he's still your daddy." Victor gave an assuring smile.

Laura grinned widely and promptly ran into her father's arms. Logan fell at his knees and hugged his little angel so tightly even the air couldn't make space for itself between them at the moment. He kissed her temples, stroking her hair.

"Daddy missed you baby, daddy missed you so much." a couple of tears left the corners of his eyes.

Laura sobbed against his shoulder. "I missed you too, daddy."

"I know baby." Logan pulled off with a warm smile. His palms cupped her face. His thumbs wiped off the streaks of tears.

"Gawd I hate those melodramatic reunions." the fake disgust in his brother's voice pulled Logan's attention and suddenly he realized something-

"You know she's my daughter but you still brought her here, to fight those men along with you?" Logan shot up with a clenched jaw.

"Easy there Jimmy boy," Victor already raised his hands in surrender. "It's your girly who urged to come along."

Laura's jaw touched the floor. "What are you sayin', uncle Victor?!" she turned to her dad. "It's him who said it was gonna be fun."

"VICTOR?!" Before Logan's blades could jump out-

"Once again, easy there Jimmy, we both know the little terminator can handle tons of like them alone." Victor gave a canined grin.

"But how can you-"

Victor's tone suddenly turned stern. "Look I can answer all your goddamn questions later but for now, where's Claudine Renko?" before Logan could reply, the roar of a taking off chopper echoed in the air.

Creed's eyes roamed all around. "You know what to do, Jimmy." Logan nodded. "And I take down that little sinister whore."

Both brothers once again nodded at each other. With Victor's hasty storm out, Logan looked down at his daughter. "C'mon darlin', let's free all these people." as they both spun around to release all the unconscious prisoners, one of those cylindrical tubes started making a strange beep. The body inside it began started taking deep, long breaths. Before Logan could understand what the fuck was going on, the experiment jumped on the ground and landed on all fours by shattering his container. He opened his predatory eyes and glared at his preys.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Slashing Claudine's guards's throats during his little journey to the roof on all fours, Sabertooth finally reached up and saw Claudine's helicopter leave the terrace.

Claudine's eyes widened in horror as she saw him. "What is he doing here?! C'mon hurry, take this darned thing up right now!" she snarled at her men.

Sabertooth ran towards the chopper. He jumped on an empty drum that gave him a lift to make the biggest leap of his life. He swam through the air and caught the landing gear of the helicopter.

"Urghhh kill him!" Claudine barked at her soldiers. The guards started firing at their enemy that only pissed Sabertooth even more. With a back summersault, Sabertooth burst into the chopper. His claws wasted two guards with his entry and two in next 10 seconds. Claudine tried to blast him but before she could even blink, Sabertooth grabbed her throat and chokeslamed her to the metal floor of helicopter.

"Wanna try your little beams on me? Go ahead, that shit don't work on me, bitch!" his claws biting into the skin around her throat, a couple of streak of bloods streamed down her neck.

"Just a little more pressure and I'm gonna rip your little throat out and that's definitely gonna hurt so tell your pimp on the cockpit to take thing down or I.."

She whimpered. "Just do as he says, Ronald."

"Good bitch."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 _Another shock of the night._

"Y-You're alive?" Logan couldn't believe it. The man who killed his truest friend, Xavier, the man he and Laura killed with their own hands was brought back to life.

There was a vicious smile on the lips on that monster beneath the skin of a man. With a beastly roar he uhsheathed his claws and ran at Logan. Logan and Laura snikted out their blades. One high leap in the air and the clone pounced at Logan. He buried his claws into Logan's stomach. Logan snarled in pain and grabbed his wrists to push him off himself. Laura roared and jumped on the clone's back and hung onto his neck, giving his throat slash after bloody slash. X-24.2 yelped in pain.

"Let go of my daddy!" the little lioness roared.

The clone grabbed Laura's hair and pulled her off his back. A powerful kick in the gut tossed Laura into the chair near the desk. Logan snarled at the goddamn duplicate and kicked him off. Unlike last time, the clone's healing ability was also a match to Logan's. Both men quickly got back up to their feet and ran into each other again. Logan successfully held X-24.2's blades against his own. The friction of metals releasing sparks. Laura stood up again and drove her claws through the clone's stomach from behind. He howled in pain again and threw the girl away with a solid back kick. Now he had to take care of both ferals at the same damn time. Between all the kicks and punches, Logan wrapped his shackles around the clone's neck and signaled Laura to slash his stomach frantically. Each split on his internal organs was making his defense collapse against the double trouble. Blood flowing out of each slash. He was beginning to pant. He desperately needed to finish it soon. Collecting all his remaining strength, he gave a solid uppercut to Laura before slashing her throat. The girl collapses to the ground with a loud scream.

"Laura!" Logan's eyes widened in horror. X-24.2 took advantage of this big distraction and buried his claws into Logan's stomach. He also sank to the floor with a pained whimper. Oh shit, It bought the clone a long moment to pick up the Muramasa sword from the floor. He walked back to Logan. He pushed the point of sword into the skin of his chest, aiming for his heart.

"Get ready to die." After his first words, just as he tried to push the sword through Logan's heart with all his strength, a bullet ripped through his stomach from behind. The river of blood flew out of his tummy and the sword fell from his quivering hand.

"Nobady can kill mah Mate." Rogue's angry voice caused Laura and Logan's eyes to snap open.

"M-Marie.." a weak smile touched Logan's lips.

Now X-24.2 was really pissed. He turned his glare to his new enemy. The blades jumped out. He took a staggering step towards her.

"S-Stay away!" Marie fired another bullet as the warning that hit at his chest. He stumbled back a little bit but again straightened up and ran at Marie, Marie's quivering hands kept shooting at him until the bullets ran out. He leapt and raised his left hand's blades in air. Marie squeezed her eyes shut in horror. Just as they came down to cut Marie's head off, Laura shot up and holy shit, did something that broadened Marie's eyes in shock. She grasped his landing hand and activated her drain force, her second mutation she'd received three weeks ago.

X-24.2's face was a sample of painful shock at moment. His skin turned pale white as the thick, visible veins emerged on his face. A quivering gasp escaped his mouth. He slowly drifted his reddened glare to Laura. One kick to the neck and the shining knives hidden in Laura's shoe sliced his throat. Another river of blood flooded out of the giant slash and as the kick spun him around, Logan buried his Muramasa katana into his heart.

"Go to hell, FOREVER!"

The ancient iron defeated his healing completely. He stumbled back with a painful bewilderment on his face, his hands clutched at his bleeding wound before his whimpering frame collapsed to the floor.

"Logan.." Marie smiled widely, tears of joy in her eyes. He looked at her Marie and smiled back. His Marie was back, alive and out of control of that manipulative bitch, that's how he wanted to see her again.

He then looked down at Laura whose eyes were narrowed at Marie's face. The woman smelled strangely familiar to her.

Logan caught her confusion and smirked. "Go ahead darlin', she's your mother."

"M-Mother?" Laura and Marie, both asked stunnedly, not being able to believe what they'd just heard.

"Yes. Believe me." Logan tried to convince them both. "Go on." he gave an encouraging nod to Laura.

Laura took a nervous step ahead, eyes nervily raking over the woman in front of her. Her second step halted itself from moving forward, an uncertainty crept into her eyes.

All her doubts disappeared when Marie slowly extended her arms for her with a small, nervy smile. She didn't recognized the little girl but she trusted Logan and if he has she was their...

She'd have to believe it.

After all, Only her daughter could have what only she had in the world, _her drain force_.

Laura let out a wide smile and ran into Marie's arms. She wrapped her little arms around Marie's waist and in return, Marie hesitantly stroked her head. Logan walked over to his reunited family and enveloped his arms around it. He stroked Laura's back and kissed his Marie's temples. He knew he was crazy to think that but his new identity'd got him everything he ever wanted today.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Victor's smirking question caused Logan to open his eyes. Both of his shoulders had turned into pillows for both of his sleeping ladies. Their chopper was now heading North towards their destination across the border. Banff, Canada.

Logan smirked back and tightened his arms around his girls. "Yeah, it does." he leaned back against the metal wall. "Ready to answer my questions?"

Victor also Leander back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Shoot."

"Where'd you get Laura?"

"Well, the woman Rictor talked on the phone across the border was actually Aks."

Logan's eyes widened. "Aks?"

"Yeah. Aks and I are running a little shelter-house named Elysium in Banff for all the remaining mutants of the world which was founded by SHIELD and its team of some 'Canadian Superheroes' named Alpha Flight five years ago."

"What? Fury is also involved in all of this?"

"Yup. Since Fury lost many of his mutant soldiers due to Legacy Virus, he'd started keeping an eye on Transigen's activities. He was sure Transigen is upto something with the survivors of virus. When he found out about Claudine's cloning program, he decided to save all those children. Going against the government under the ground, he gathered a team of some survivors and to your biggest surprise, made me the head of it. We have been keeping a large number of mutants out of the reach of Claudine and helping those who get successful in escape her hell for years."

"Another big question, how did you survive the virus? If the time I remember, those muttonchops were showing whiteness like me."

Victor smirked again. "That was until my factor overcame the virus. As we both know, I was Sinister's second attempt of fusing Adamantium onto a bone structure. But unlike yours, my healing factor was repeatedly rejecting the pure Adamantium. So the metal on my bones is actually an alloy of Adamantium and silver. Therefore, the virus couldn't rust my Adamantiumed bones for long."

"And Aks? She also kicked virus's ass?"

"Hell yeah." a fanged grin. "Our Cub's class six mutancy saved her."

"That's something I really wanna know, how did ya keep your unique Cub off Claudine's radar?"

Creed uncrossesd his arms and leaned forward. He once again bared his canines in a very smug grin. "That red eyed hoe is not the only one with high contacts. Doin' SHIELD's dirty work behind the curtain comes with alotta benefits."

"We're ready to land." the pilot informed the ferals. Logan woke up Marie and Laura.

"We're finally home." Laura gave a broad grin.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

The chopper landed in the vast, fenced lawn of Victor's luxurious mansion where Logan had seen a small cabin last time. Creed's Mate, Aks hastily came out as she heard the chopper.

"Mornin' babe." Victor promptly closed the distance between their bodies and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

She pulled off grinningly. "Your wide smile says you brought him back."

He grinned back. "Hell yeah."

"Hey darlin'." it was like a dream. Hearing his good, old, husky voice after so many years, it definitely felt like a dream. She finally saw him get off the helicopter with his little family. Her eyes broadened in pleasant surprise as she saw him back in his youthful glory.

"Aunt Aks!" Laura squealed in joy and ran into her arms.

She pulled away and bumped her head against the little girl's grinningly. "You okay, munchkins?"

She grinned back. "Yeah I'm fine, where is Rictor and Meera?"

"They're on breakfast table, waiting hard for you but before that," she caught Laura's hand and walked over to her parents.

She hugged Logan heartily. "Never thought I was going to see that handsome face ever again."

Logan pulled off with a smile. "You also look as beautiful as you ever have."

She now turned to her old friend, Marie. "Missed you so much." both women embraced each other tightly, tears wetted their eyelashes.

"Missed you too, Aksy."

"Well well well, and I never thought I was going to see those spikes ever again." a familiar grin from behind.

"And I never thought I was going to see that ugly eyepatch ever again." Logan grinned back and hugged the old friend, the director of the SHIELD- Nichols Joseph "Nick" Fury.

"What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Just came to see one of my greatest friends back from the grave, by the way where is my prisoner?"

"In the helicarrier. Caliban and Nathan are bringin' her along with all other mutants."

"She's finally under SHIELD's thumb after years. Gotta give a big thanks to Xavier for that."

Logan's eyebrows drew close. "Xavier?"

Fury turned his neck to Victor who was standing against the pole of a swing with crossed arms and legs, scrunching his nose at another melodramatic reunion.

He gave a careless shrug. "I forgot."

Nick faced Logan again. "Logan, Xavier's alive."

Logan felt like someone'd pulled the ground under his feet off. "C-Charles is alive?"

"Yes. His powerful entity was trapped in that sick, old body of his. His death by the hands of that duplicate of yours freed it. It then chose a brain dead person's body. He tried to find you through telepathy but Transigen'd secured its ground with telepathy blocking devices. He finally controlled one of its worker's mind and stepped in. He was the one who informed us about Claudine's dirty little game on you and Marie."

Logan let out a big, relived sigh. A big burden of his friend's death was removed from his chest today. "Is he here?"

"Nope but will be here after my call."

"No need of that. I'm sure baldy must be seein' all this drama through his mind." Creed snorted.

Aks laughed. "Save some talks for breakfast table, guys. C'mon let's go inside."

Logan smiled. He wrapped his arms around his girls and stepped towards the mansion.

 **X:X:X:X:X: Next Week :X:X:X:X:X**

 **You are warmly invited to the marriage celebration of**

 _ **Ms. Anna Marie DʼAncanto**_

 ** _and_**

 _ **Mr. James Logan Howlett**_

 **Saturday, 20th of May-2017**

 **At Three o'clock in the afternoon.**

 **Fanfiction Club**

 **Banff, Alberta**

 _ **A 'Happily Ever After' end to follow**_

 **X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Time to say goodbye...**

 **Gawd I hate that line -.-**

 **Hey there people, I'm back with the last chapter of my first Rogan- THE IDENTITY. It was my first attempt at writing my fantasy on the beautiful relationship between Logan and Marie. A big thanks to all the fabulous readers out there who have liked and favorited my fic and a gigantic thanks to** **RKF22, identityless, Roganette, Killin-time, TheDarkAngel12, Mezza999, Mercy123, Grace, scifiromance, Tcsportsmed7, LauraX-23Kinney, The Golden Bird, LuciaDiAngelo, Nebelwerfer42, QuinSFA, DarkFay** **and all the Guest reviewers who wrote such awesome and encouraging reviews, I really appreciate it :-}**

 **And yes, I've never seen a Christian wedding before so a big sorry for all the mistakes in rituals already.**

 **Now, please enjoy your fluffy-wuffy and smutty-wutty ending ;-}**

Chapter 12

 **My kinda song for this chapter?**

X:X:X:X:X: **Can't Take My Eyes Off You** :X:X:X:X:X

"Rest in peace, James Logan Howlett."

"Rest in heaven, Anna Marie DʼAncanto."

Today, Marie and Logan sent their final goodbyes to their old selves they'd pulled out of Claudine's cryogenic chamber. Of course, thanks to her pet, Dr. Wilson who puked out everything after just one solid Adamantiumed punch and Logan chose the same ground for burying their pasts Laura and her friends'd chosen for him one month ago.

After standing up a couple of wooden Xs on the graves, he let out a sigh and looked at his Mate with a smile. "C'mon, let's go."

"Yeah but before that," she halted him. A strange hesitancy in her eyes. Her right hand's fingers nervously reached her left hand's and pulled her green diamond ring out of her ring finger.

"I wanted to return this." she picked up his hand and placed the shining gold on his palm.

Logan's eyes narrowed at once. "What are you-"

"Please Logan," her voice turned husky with the sudden surge of emotions. "Weh both know ah'm not the woman yah loved. Dat woman is restin' down there. Ah'm nothing but a goddamn clone o' hers."

A faded smile touched Logan's lips. "And what am I? I'm also nothin' but a clone, darlin'."

"But yah at least have yer brain, yer memories, what do ah have? Nothin' but a plastic face of Anna Marie D'Ancanto." tears streamed out of her eyes.

Logan cupped her sniffling face. His thumbs brushed away the offending tears. "No matter what you think about yourself, but you fought the woman for me who created you to stand against me. That makes you my Marie."

He bored his eyes into hers. "You are what I am. And as far as I think about us both, we're just...a new chapter in the love story of that old couple." He pointed his chin at the resting couple.

She sighed. "But Logan-"

"No buts. You're mine and always going to be until I close my eyes forever again. That's why," he caught her left hand smilingly and got down on one knee."

"Logan..." Marie covered her mouth in pleasant shock.

"Yes darlin', I wanna spend the rest of my life with you again. Today, tomorrow, forever." he raised the shining green diamond held between his thumb and forefinger before her. "Will you be my Mate again?"

"Yes!" Marie nodded with a broad smile, tears of joy flowing out of those brown pools.

Logan grinned and slipped the ring into her straightened finger. "Now you're mine again darlin', _forever_."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 **Finally, the big day has come.**

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _I can't take my eyes off you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off you_

Logan's breath caught in his throat as his bride, his Marie stepped on the red rose petal scattered path in the beautiful, white sleeveless lace and tulle wedding gown. All of his friends, frienemies, a psychopathic asshole of a brother along with his beautiful but crazy Mate, their Cub and yes, his little angel daughter were present in the elegantly decorated lawn of his brother's mansion for his simple and intimate wedding but his eyes were just fixed on this divine woman who was coming straight towards him. The small bump of her midsection gracing her dress even more beautifully. He just couldn't take his eyes off this angelic beauty.

"Here's your bride, Logan." Charles Xavier finally gave Marie's hand over into his best X-Man and friend, Logan's. The pedestal of a father figure Marie'd always put him on made him her Bestman today.

"Thank you, professor." Marie gave a grateful smile.

"It was my pleasure, dear." Xavier smiled back. The young eyes still had that years old affection for his students.

"I wish you both a very happy and successful married life ahead."

 _Pardon the way that I stare_

 _There's nothing else to compare_

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_

 _There are no words left to speak_

 _But if you feel like I feel_

 _Please let me know that is real_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _I can't take my eyes off you_

"Do you groom, James Logan Howlett take bride, Anna Marie D'Ancanto to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?" the officiant asked the distracted groom whose eyes were glued to his bride's gorgeous face.

"Uhm..Mr. Howlett?" the officiant's meek voice pulled his attention this time.

"Uh-yeah, I do." he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Pussywhipped." Victor muttered under his breath and received an elbow in the ribs from his Mate.

""Now, do you bride, Anna Marie D'Ancanto take groom, James Logan Howlett to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?" not breaking the eye contact with her Mate, Marie replied with a smile. "I do."

"Wonderful. Now please exchange the rings."

Laura happily stepped ahead with wedding ring tray. Logan's baby girl was looking an actual princess in that white halter princess dress today. Logan and Marie stroke the head of their little angel and picked up the bands.

Logan slipped the shining band into Marie's finger.

 _I love you baby_

 _And if it's quite all right_

 _I need you baby_

 _To warm the lonely nights_

 _I love you baby_

 _Trust in me when I say_

"Now James Logan Howlett, as you place the ring on Anna Marie D'Ancanto's finger, please repeat after me:

I give you this ring to wear

As a symbol of my abiding love,

My eternal faith, and my undying devotion.

It is an outward reminder of our inner unity" Logan repeated the lines.

"Now it's your turn, Ms. D'Ancanto." Marie slipped the band into Logan's finger and repeated the vows like her Mate.

"Throughout this ceremony, Anna Marie D'Ancanto and James Logan Howlett have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of , it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss the Bri-" Logan didn't wait for the old man's line to get over and captured Marie's lips in a passionate, loving kiss. Everybody woohooed out loud for the newlyweds.

 _Oh pretty baby_

 _Don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby_

 _Now that I've found you stay_

 _And let me love you, baby_

 _Let me love you_

"Why, baby doll?!" Deadpool let out another loud sob out of his clothed mouth. "Why the hell did ya choose that fuckin' Adamantium Jungle Jim in stead of all this hotness again? he's officially gonna blow up your southern cave with his now rust proof pipe bomb tonight again like he'd done eight years ago and that's gonna be fuckin' painful for both of us." he blew his exaggerated sniffles out of his nose into a tissue paper, spattering Nathan's brand new suit with the greenish mucus.

Nathan wiped his shoulder with a scrunched up nose and looked up at the red chatterbox in the lemon yellow tuxedo. "Do you always blabber so much?"

Deadpool narrowed his white leather eye sockets at the blond teenager. "Get used to it, Justin Bieber, yer gonna have tons of sexts like this on your IPhone 27 in the future."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do ya mean by that?"

"Keep in touch, chicken legs, Fox is gonna contact ya soon."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"What's goin' on up here, Mrs. Howlett?" Logan's soft voice pulled Marie out of her deep contemplation as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her temple. "Bet it's somethin' mind fuckin'."

Marie laughed. "Nah, just thinkin' about this roller-coster change in our life. Till just last year, we were ready to have a peaceful death in each other's arms and now we're plannin' to play another long shot at these new lives we've been forcefully given by some assholes who were tryin' to be our Gods."

"Maybe that's what they call fuckin' destiny." Logan looked down at her and smirked.

Marie turned to face him within the circle of his arms and smiled back up at him. "As far as I know, my destiny is you."

A wide smile stretched the corners of his mouth. He slowly advanced and caught her lips in a knee weakening, loving kiss. Marie let herself melt against his lips. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek and Logan pulled her closer to deepen the sensual battle of their lips. Suddenly the third raised heartbeat between theirs caused him to abruptly break the kiss.

"What's wrong, sugah?" a concern emerged on her face.

"I'm just wonderin'...if we should be doing this or not."

Marie looked up at him for a second and then laughed loudly. "Logan, I'm just one month pregnant which is just three months in human pregnancies." her hand seductively crowled up and wrapped around his neck. "So we certainly can go at it."

A very feral grin played on Logan's lips. "Well then," he swiftly picked her up in his arms, making Marie giggle softly and hurried her to their canopy bed like he'd brought her into this cabin they've come to for their honeymoon. Creed had it built on the same ground where Logan's old cabin was used to be and gifted it to them on their wedding.

Marie giggled again at Logan's eagerness. "So now you're all excited, huh? You weren't so excited a minute ago."

"That's the lie of the year, baby." Logan grinned down at her. His body perfectly pinning hers beneath him. "My cock's been harder than my bones all day since it's seen you in that sexy dress of yours." his hand reached to press the button on Wall behind them and white shades of the canopy swirled down.

Marie smiled and looked back into those deep, amber pools. They'd seen each other like this a hundred times but today it was different. Her fingers reached up to feel his skin beneath them. Logan closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. Her fingers raked down to his lips. Logan kissed the pads of the slender sticks and licked his way down to her green diamond ring and wedding band. She'd had their initials carved on the bands this time. He placed a feathery kiss on the tokens of their second chance of living together as each other's.

"Logan.." she whispered. "Make love to me."

 _Wolverine grins._

 _*Make her ours again.*_

His lips descended on hers in a passionate kiss. The sweet cinnamon filled the air. Their tongues devouring each other greedily. Marie moaned against his lips before tugging at his shirt. Logan smirkingly got rid of it and let her explore every inch of his naked chest. His mouth came back down on her. His claws snikted out and advanced towards her grown.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I ain't gonna let ya destroy this dress too."

"You're such an excitement killer." Logan grumbled. His claws went back in and his hand snaked behind her and pulled the zipper down. He pulled the offending piece of clothing off her milky smooth body and gasped at her heavenly gorgeousness.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, darlin'." he whispered his admiration. Marie blushed deeply and turned her face away from him.

His mouth attacked her neck and worked every sensitive inch of the beautiful skin. Hungry as he was for her taste, he hastily prodded out his claws and sliced down her white push up bra, freeing her perky orbs. Marie let out a whimpering gasp as he took a over-sensitive pinkish brown pearl into his mouth and sucked it greedily. She bent her neck forward and looked at him. Mischief dancing in his eyes. He kept switching from one breast to another until he paid equal attention to both of them. Kissing and licking his way down, his lips halted on the swollen center of her midsection. He placed a soft kiss on the slightly engorged bellybutton.

"Daddy's gonna take care of you."

Marie chewed her bottom lip and roamed her fingers through his hair as long as he affectionately showered her growing motherhood with soft kisses and licks. Resuming his journey he finally reached down between her legs. He ripped off the cheap laced cloth and gloated at the dripping wet subject of his affection. Marie closed her eyes and prepared herself for the sweet torture that was about to come down on her soaking wet sex. A strangled moan jumped out of her mouth as Logan's tongue touched her slick folds.

"Oh gawd, Logan..p-please..."

Marie let out another gasped moan, tweaking her nipples as Logan flicked the swollen nub hidden behind her velvety lower lips with the rough tip of his tongue.

"You like that baby, don't you?" Logan murmured against her quivering entrance, running his hands all over her buttery smooth bump. In response, Marie grabbed his hair before raising her hips and moved against the flat tongue sensually.

"Oh yes, yes baby, Ah'm comin'!"

With the start of Marie's soul shuddering orgasm, Logan attached his mouth to her opening and started feasting upon the flooding out cum like a hungry lion. After licking her completely clean, he settled between her legs. He finally released his gorgeous length out of his pants and placed the flared tip at her most intimate entrance.

"You ready?" Marie nodded shiveringly.

In a swift but gentle push, Logan sheathed himself inside her tight cavern to the hilt. They groaned in unison. Now he locked her legs around his waist and started pumping in and out of her at a medium pace.

"Harder, fuck meh harder, Logan!" Marie moaned in pleasure as Logan's passionate lovemaking began filling her mind with lust again. Her words and panting moans spurred him on and the next pushes turned into thrusts. He gripped her hips, lifting her ass off the bed and began fucking her even deeper at an intense speed.

"Oh yes, just lyke that, sugah!" Marie's wild moans declared the beginning of her second climax but like that wasn't enough for Logan. He needed to see her face when she'd come around him, he needed to feel her lips against his when she'd cry out her release and he needed to hold her when her body'd slump down in his arms. He needed it all.

He leaned down and gathered her delirious frame in his arms and started thrusted into her with a crazy speed. Marie wrapped her arms around his back and raked her nails down the naked skin, leaving bloody trails behind which healed within seconds. His mouth found hers and plunged his tongue into it to start its own exploration while his thrusts pushed her over the fucking limit.

"O-Oh fuck, Logan...Ah'm gonna..." she whispered against his mouth.

Logan broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, boring his eyes into hers. "Fuck yeah, baby! Cum on my cock!"

With a mutual roar, Marie and Logan, both announced their earth shaking releases in each other's arms. Their sweaty bodies molded into each other's and their heads still resting against each other, inhaling each other's breathless scents.

"Ah love yah, Logan."

"Love you too, Marie."

 **And now, for the final time,**

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _I can't take my eyes off you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank God I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off You_ - **By Frankie Valli**

X:X:X:X:X: **THE END** :X:X:X:X:X

 **So this is the happy ending of THE IDENTITY peeps, I hope y'all enjoyed it. Writing my first Rogan's really been a wonderful experience for me and I'm definitely going to write more very soon in the future. Till then, goodbye :-}**


End file.
